


In The Red, We Are Powerless

by BigBellRings



Series: Breathing Wires and Static Hearts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Undercover Missions, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBellRings/pseuds/BigBellRings
Summary: The world is still trembling eight months after the deviant revolution that allowed androids to feel as though software instabilities were not to be feared, that becoming alive instead of remaining a system of biocomponents was not to be shunned. But the surge of Red Ice is still a present and looming threat, and when two members of the Red Ice Task Force are murdered, Detective Gavin Reed and his appointed android RK900 are supposed to replace them and solve the Red Ice epidemic as a whole.This file details their journey through the violent center of Detroit's biggest drug outbreak and the need for feeling the odd comfort of deviancy. Of being alive.





	1. Detective Gavin Reed's Temperamental Attitude

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Archive of Our Own! Please, feel free to kudos if you liked the story and bookmark to be updated when new chapters are posted. You can also comment if you have something to say or if you just want to talk about Gavin's coffee preferences.

_RK900 was an android, made of thick thirium that stained his clothes as a grim reminder of an uncontrolled suspect that he couldn’t apprehend alone. His heart was solely synthetic, with a blue tint and an irregular beat that couldn’t mimic the real, human organ even if it was programmed to. There were other biocomponents that made RK900 seem less like the android he was, such as a pair of lungs that he used primarily to pretend he was breathing. He was as recognizable as the thousands of other models made exactly identical to him, which is to say he wasn’t recognizable at all. RK900 was, in every meaning of the word, the perfectly modeled android. As such, he wasn’t meant to be anything close to a living, breathing human._  
  
_But, somehow, his programming was compromised through the course of several months, and he became one. The congratulations should be given to Detective Gavin Reed, the arrogant, short-tempered, semi-alcoholic man that made RK900 feel alive._

_The following data has been collected by witnesses of the two detectives, both from oral and written statements since both detectives seem to be silent about the entire ordeal. These witnesses include trusted names, such as Captain Jeffrey Fowler, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, and an RK800 labeled as Connor. Security cameras have been used, fully within legal limits. It should be noted that their individual silences are quite interesting, considering they are the main reasons as to why Red Ice has been removed completely from the streets of Detroit._

  
It wasn’t uncommon for Gavin to be late for work. He was kept from being fired mostly due to Tina Chen, his closest friend and on multiple occasions, confidant. She would clock in for Gavin, in return for favors that were simple, such as bringing over Chinese food after a breakup with yet another girlfriend. It was definitely unfair, but it worked. That seemed to be the motto of Detroit, in its current state. The city that’s unfair, but it works! At least that was what Gavin would remark, with his anti-android, smug demeanor.

Gavin came in from the pouring rain outside, leather jacket soaked with droplets. He shrugged off the uncomfortable layer of clothing and threw it on his desk chair. His hair was damp and heavy, darkened by a few shades. He headed for the break room, where he and Tina would meet before the day properly commenced. It was their sanctuary, mainly because it held a coffee-maker and each other. Tina was eating a bagel at one of the tables, looking at Gavin with half-lidded eyes.

“3 minutes? In your world, you’re practically on time.” Tina joked, snickering as Gavin reached for the readily available batch of coffee and a mug.

“Love you too, Chen,” Gavin poured the coffee into his large mug and walked back towards Tina, “you still single?” Tina shoved Gavin’s shoulder because even her usual sleepless nights wouldn’t tire her from physically hurting him.

“Yep. Last night Sandra called it off. But I know she’ll call it back on soon, she always does,” Tina replied, finishing her bagel. Jam was smeared on her lips, but she wiped it off with her backhand, “so, tell me about your boyfriend.”

Gavin choked on his coffee.

“Excuse me? Who?” Gavin sputtered, spitting some of the bitter coffee into a nearby plant pot. It was fake and plastic anyways, so Gavin didn’t exactly wail over harming it.

“RK900. ‘parently you’ve been calling him a tin can,” Tina explained, stifling a laugh so she could clearly finish the joke she was inevitably about to make, “when are you gonna find out if that android even has carpets to match the drapes?” Gavin decided to place his mug down, since he didn’t want to die by suffocation on premade coffee. He had a track record of calling most of those he liked by insulting names, partially because he never grew up with a single healthy relationship that taught him otherwise, but the names weren’t exclusive to his vast amount sexual partners. He called everybody something along the lines of “asshole” or “bitch”, especially when he was frustrated. RK900 was no different, besides the fact that he was one of the most highly advanced models of androids to date. That fact only made Gavin despise him more.

“That tin can,” Gavin waited until Tina stopped laughing, “is an android. And you know how much I hate pieces of plastic like it.” Tina gave a grin, similar to ones she would give whenever Gavin came to work hungover or with a trail of hickeys on his jaw down his neck in a bruised line. Before Gavin could continue with the rant about androids in general, including his shitty partner that was no better than any other synthetic dipshit, said partner came into the breakroom. Tina waved lazily to RK900, who nodded in acknowledgment. Gavin knew they were friends, specifically because Tina liked asking RK900 questions that would lead to blackmail against Gavin. RK900 assumed she was being nice, and to his defense, most of the time she was.

“Good morning, Officer Chen and Detective Reed.” RK900 greeted the two, though the latter wasn’t thrilled. He stepped towards them, posture perfect, shoulders squared, and head held high.

“What do you want?” Gavin questioned, purposefully avoiding the nickname he had given the android.

“Captain Fowler requires our presence.” RK900 answered.

“Too bad, tin can, I was just in the middle of talking to Chen.” Gavin said with an edge, aimed towards RK900 in all of its apparent, agitated glory. That prompted Tina to tap the table, signifying her abrupt, absolutely unplanned leave.

“Actually, I need to talk to Officer Hernandez anyways. Dispatch and whatnot.” Tina lied. Anyone who knew Tina knew that she and Hernandez were complete strangers. RK900 must not have heard about their nonexistent relationship since he merely said goodbye to Tina, who flipped Gavin off when she was halfway out of the doorway and behind RK900’s straight back. Gavin would most likely joke about this later with Tina over the only take-out that was affordable on their salaries, but for now, he was fuming at the officer for leaving him alone with such a lifeless prick.

“He said it is mandatory.” RK900’s voice was monotone and unwavering, and a hint annoying and slightly unnerving. At least Connor could speak with an emotion, albeit raspy and misplaced. Gavin gave a loud, long groan, hoping RK900 would eventually leave him from exasperation at his antics. Instead, he waited throughout the prolonged sound of defiance, arms stiff behind his back.

The two walked to Fowler’s office together, with RK900 staying silent while Gavin continuously voiced his distaste for listening to Fowler. Gavin and RK900 were partners for about eight months, beginning when the successful deviant revolution had dispersed, and androids were seen as equivalent to humans, with their respective rights and personalities. The wage gap and discrimination were still quite prevalent, but America was progressively taking steps towards the right direction. One of those steps was to integrate androids into human society in a more positive and admirable perspective, which included making androids the face of police stations, to show they were willing protectors of humans, instead of the stereotype that they only wanted to see their living counterparts burn. Androids were given to stations across Detroit, and RK900 happened to be part of the DPD. It was a mixture of Gavin’s terrible luck and Detroit’s hilarious sense of humor to assign RK900 to Gavin. It never got any easier to work with such a technological advancement. Gavin wondered how Kamski was able to create the bundles of sleek wires without committing suicide.

When they arrived at Fowler’s office, RK900 respectfully awaiting the Captain’s allowance to enter, Gavin pushed the door open with more force than necessary. Captain Fowler looked up from his papers, unamused by Gavin’s stunt, and displaying as much with his passive expression. RK900 was still stood outside the doors, and only entered once Fowler told him to. Gavin raised his arms slightly above his shoulders, showing his utter anger at how obedient and programmed RK900 was.

“Where were you, Reed? RK900 was looking everywhere for you.” Fowler stated, though Gavin could care less for the Captain’s words. He didn’t feel bad that RK900 couldn’t comprehend that Gavin was in the break room, where he almost always was aside from his desk, and the android’s consequence was that he spent more time wandering around like a trained mutt.  
  
“What’s the big deal, anyway? Lemme guess, some moron in the inner city threw garbage at an android.” Gavin asked bitterly. Androids had rights now, which meant that the CyberLife creations didn’t need to be wordless when it came to insults shouted at them on the graffiti-covered streets. They also were allowed to speak to HR if a certain colleague called them degrading terms, which made Gavin become less mouthy but much more temperamental towards most of his coworkers.

“This has nothing to do with an idiotic civilian wrongfully harming an android,” Fowler explained, frowning when Gavin harshly scoffed, “rather, it’s about the Red Ice epidemic.” To that, Gavin decided to listen more intently, since the meaningless meetup that most likely would have been about how Gavin needed to be more cooperative with RK900, which he did and was reminded of almost daily, became much more intriguing.

“Do you need our help, Captain Fowler?” RK900 inquired, grey eyes examining his superior with utmost attention. Gavin learned early on that when RK900 was staring as deeply as he was to Fowler, it meant he was analyzing everything he was able to about someone, including heart rate, internal temperature, and even how quickly the aforementioned one’s sweat glands were working. This allowed RK900 to view how nervous a suspect was being during an interrogation, which could then be used in the investigation. Gavin thought of it as cheating, even if a part of him didn’t mind that RK900 was making his job easier.

“I do, in fact. Two members of the Red Ice Task Force were killed last week, and without them, the group as a whole cannot work as efficiently. The task force believes it is close to making an important bust, perhaps larger than the one-ton bust Lieutenant Anderson performed, but the fresh trauma and decreased numbers in personnel isn’t helping matters.” Fowler stated, hand clasped to his forehead to show his desperation and stress.

“So? Get some new officers on the case. You really could’ve solved this yourself.” Gavin replied, causing RK900 to face him. The way he turned was quick yet distinctly mechanical, like a security camera. A set of symmetrical grey eyes finished the unnerving movement, and Gavin wondered if CyberLife gave RK900 the cold color to match his equally as deprived personality.

“It’s not that simple, Detective Reed. The two casualties were detectives, not officers. The unit cannot function since they aren’t able to find any new leads pertaining to this supposed bust since most of them, with a majority being overdosed victims and addicts, were either irrelevant or silent in police custody,” RK900 spoke in place of Fowler, and when he saw his Captain, slightly confused at how he had obtained all the information added, “I searched the police database about all particulars towards the Red Ice Task Force.”

“So, what? We’re just supposed to say yes, then throw ourselves into a case that’s been unsolved for, what, about a decade now? Not a chance in hell.” Gavin ranted, pacing back and forth, hands tucked into fists and mouth in a wild snarl. He said it with such a tone that was intended to make Fowler comprehend how stupid his idea was.

“It’s either joining the Red Ice Task Force or being laid off, Reed.” Gavin stopped his stride, looking at his Captain, who seemed serious about the alternative consequence, “this case has been going on ever since the drug was introduced to Detroit. It's messing with the economy, not to mention the value of the city as a whole. How do you think those facts bode with politicians who already don't give a damn about this place?” Gavin was brash, without a doubt from any of his fellow detectives, as they saw examples of his attitude daily. But when his career was on the line, Gavin was able to reluctantly be polite. Though his definition of polite was solely not being as obnoxious as he usually was.

“Fine,” Gavin agreed from behind gritted teeth and a raged stare, “but don’t complain when this tin can and I can’t find any leads, let alone one that can help with the bust!” With that, Fowler dismissed the two, telling Gavin to lock the door on his way out. RK900 had to instead, as Gavin was much too pissed to take orders, and the android was too proper to leave the door ajar.

“I fucking hate Fowler.” Gavin muttered as he reached his desk. Papers were disorganized and thrown carelessly, which was both due to Gavin’s lack of arrangement skills and his spite to RK900 for being a structured, coordinated partner that constantly told him the benefits of a cleaner workspace. RK900 was seated beside him in a chair that had uneven legs, scanning through the endless amount of information on the unit they were newly appointed to, lips parted barely as he focused on the relevant details he was allowed to sift through, which involved a majority of case files and news articles, and a few statements from members themselves. While RK900 had unlimited information at his pale fingertips, Gavin was forced to work with his desktop that crashed every week and was too dim a brightness for his eyes.

“He has faith in you, Detective Reed. We do have one of the highest arrest statistics in the entire DPD Central Station, and its many branches throughout Detroit. It is likely that he believes you and I can solve this case, despite past detectives failing to.” RK900 reassured, with a righteous voice that taunted Gavin mercilessly. It was less preferable than his common inexpressive voice, which must have been the exact reason as to why the prideful android used it.

“I fucking hate you too, tin can.” Gavin growled, ignoring Tina, who didn’t seem too busy with her work schedule to smirk at her friend as she coincidentally, which was the wrong word, since Tina was a woman of purpose, with not one action being done unless she intended it, passed by the pair.

“From my observations, you should indulge in a cup of coffee. It is known to calm your nerves. They are erratic, which is common in rage-induced, pressured civilians.” RK900’s eyes were moving slowly, as if reading something. Gavin remembered seeing Connor do the same when he was at a crime scene and later learned that it was caused when androids were examining information that was physically unavailable. It was helpful for the reconstruction of crime scenes when both the victim’s body and the perpetrator was gone, and recollecting evidence when all copies were tampered with.

  
Gavin always remembered hating Connor whenever he would do anything that related to the evolved, inhumane skills of an android. But seeing RK900, dark eyebrows furrowed, strong hands intertwined with one another, and blue LED flashing to a lighter pastel hue, Gavin didn’t feel the same type of pure hatred. He forced himself to turn towards his outdated desktop computer, and when questioned jokingly later by Tina over subpar Chinese food and broken chopsticks about how he was getting along with RK900 under their newly given conditions, Gavin neglected to talk about that moment of unadulterated confusion.  
  
“We were assigned to work with the Red Ice Task Force,” Gavin said, the congratulations by Tina being an impressed raise of her eyebrows, “because apparently the Captain is high and can’t get it through his skull that maybe I won't be able to solve this case.” He stabbed his food aggressively, the weak paper plate beneath it denting.

“Well, you definitely can't. But RK900 can. He's the reason RK800 -his name was Connor, right? Anyways, he made that guy go obsolete. If that isn't an advanced ‘droid, I don't know what is.” Tina changed the channel on the small television in her darkened apartment, with the only flashes of light being from passing automated cars that neither of them could afford, and the news channel that reaped with information. The newscaster talked about the most recent implemented laws for androids, which included removing the right to deny androids service, specifically in family environments. It would help the mental development in children was a benefit that the newscaster also must have thought false by his lack of interest.

“I'll never understand. Why are humans being so nice to these plastic pricks? They're taking away jobs; they shouldn't have these many rights that just make it easier to replace us in the long run. They should just get scrapped.” Gavin was prepared to throw his food at the small screen but remembered Tina would most likely avoid him until his dying days just for the thought alone.

“When you're as old as my grandma and can't go to the washroom because all androids got scrapped thanks to humans, just give me a call so I can rub it in your face.” Tina joked, shoving down a dumpling.

“I'm not saying all androids should be scrapped. Only the useless ones that speak too much.” Gavin replied, watching the colors from the dusty, older television flash onto Tina’s face.

“Like RK900?” She spoke, which made Gavin pause. RK900 was going to take his job away, which would make his salary gone in an instant, and then he'd have to turn to drugs like his father. He drowned in his thoughts like an inexperienced kid amongst seawater. He forced himself onto dry shore to think properly.

“Exactly.” He responded, coughing away the rational fear caught in his throat. He wasn't the type of guy to get scared in front of people, let alone his best friend. Androids were merely trouble with thousands of dollars to their numbered models and Gavin didn't like any of them.

RK900 was no exception. Gavin didn’t like his unneeded company, or his insight that was used to make him feel like a confused toddler in preschool, or how his smile was only the end of his lips quirking upwards for a moment. Even if he thought of tugging the pearl white collars of the android’s sanctioned uniform jacket closer to him, it was for no inconceivable reason other than his impulsive brain wanted to torture him. He drowned the reoccurring thoughts in westernized tofu and soy sauce, with a gut feeling which uncomfortably suggested that this Red Ice case would be a living hell. He would later discover that his suspicions weren't too far off from the disappointing truth.

 


	2. The Aptitudes of an RK900 Model

_The people of Detroit are connected by the unifying fear of the unknown. This afraid type of intrigue can come in many forms. Android consciousness, which Legislator Markus has constantly proven to his fellow politicians, has been a mystery for quite some time ever since the peaceful deviant revolution insinuated its presence. The existence of God, which scientists have tried to disprove in a never-ending fight of faith and logic, is the type of unknown that crawls underneath the skin of any human. This report was written on the generally unsolved, open-ended cases that haunt detectives that work with deadlines, the ones that seem difficult to even the most observant and pressured in the central station._

_It was a conundrum. While detectives deserve breaks for their mental and physical health, the public deserves to feel safe and protected by their law enforcement. The use of androids has been able to solve this problem by providing unlimited energy to solve cases and a strong image for the citizens of Detroit. The implemented RK900s seem to be the most prominent model to provide this solution, much to the dismay of their weaker human counterparts that need rest, such as Detective Gavin Reed._

_But, both in theory and practice, androids have helped solve these cases in record times, which brings the unknown into the light of familiarity, due to their thorough research. Still, as shown time and time again through this certain part of the report, Detective Gavin Reed did not care. All he saw was his partner, who was faster, stronger, and more resilient than even the RK800 model. The same partner that only seemed to piss him off._

  
When any crimes relating to Red Ice was called in, depending on the situation, Gavin and RK900 were told to investigate. The problem was that the week had more than fifteen overdoses of Red Ice. It didn’t help that the crime scenes were spread across Detroit, each with its own unique victim that was completely estranged from the previous. Ethnicities, ages, and financial statuses were all varied, and it was as if the only progress made to this case was the list of name’s to be examined by the JB100 in the forensics lab. To RK900, the problem provided a challenge in accomplishing his mission of eradicating Red Ice. Gavin thought more crude ideas, like how they were witnessing natural selection in its most modern form.

The sun shone mercilessly upon the occupants of the Carl Manfred State Park. After the acclaimed artist’s death, the city of Detroit voted on creating a park in his honor, the original idea brought up by Legislator Markus. RK900 was captivated by its beauty the moment he and Gavin arrived in a cramped car, lamenting how the area was visually pleasing, mainly because there were multiple gardening androids assigned to it. Gavin, however, could care less about the park, especially since he had never even heard of it until one of the androids had called in a dead body that he was forced to investigate.

He and RK900 were exhausted of leads, and that wasn’t promising in the eyes of Captain Fowler and the Red Ice Task Force. Gavin would rather not have worked with a hangover acquired the previous night, but RK900 had convinced him otherwise, by using complex words that annoyed him until he had given in.

“Definitely an overdose,” Tina explained the moment she saw the two approach the crime scene, “there’s Red Ice all over the ground, and his mouth is foaming.” RK900 had knelt beside the body of the deceased Logan Andrews, right hand placed securely underneath his jaw in determination as he analyzed. Gavin asked Tina who was the android that reported the death, and was led towards a WR600 model, eyes glued to the grass beneath him. The left side of his face was gashed open, and he was clearly traumatized.

“You the one that called in this body?” Gavin asked, gesturing to the dead man behind him, acting as though this was a normal, everyday occurrence.

“Ralph was scared. Ralph was working and suddenly he heard someone screaming. Then the man showed up and died.” The android repeated, causing Gavin to ask who Ralph exactly was. When it was explained that Ralph was none other than the android he was talking to, Gavin could only give a frustrated face despite his need to be formal.

“You call yourself in the third-person? Jesus, how many viruses do you have?” Gavin insulted, but before he could say something that would severely damage his police records, RK900 had stepped into the conversation.

“It does not matter how our witness chooses to speak of himself,” RK900 explained, the faintest edge of exasperation in his voice, “but rather what he has to say.” He looked towards Ralph, whose shoulders drooped to show his sudden reduced stress levels. RK900 told Ralph that his statements were valued, and listened intently as Ralph explained that the man was screaming and causing a public disturbance. Ralph merely approached him, as was his protocol in these situations, but the man died before he could touch him. Finding the information sufficient, RK900 had thanked the android for his time.

“How do we even know its testimony is real,” Gavin spat, thinly scarred nose crinkled in disgust as he glanced at the broken gardener. RK900 immediately turned to him, mouth in a closed line of displeasure, “for all we know, the-bot-that-couldn’t over there was the dealer.”

“I am getting tired of reminding you that you are not permitted to say things of the discriminatory nature towards androids like you used to, ever since androids were given equal rights,” the detective’s LED had blinked to a yellow shade of hostility. Gavin scowled, wanting to give a clever retort, though all he could reply with was a petty remark on how rights should solely belong to humans. RK900 decided to end their argument abruptly, finding no time to have a proper disagreement when the end of a drug epidemic was on the line, “the deceased is Logan Andrews. Aged 25. Male. No children or partners. Cause of death is due to a heart attack inflicted by an overdose of Red Ice.”

“Great. Any useful information that I didn’t already know, tin can?” Gavin wondered, which caused the ends of RK900’s lips to twitch down. He explained that Logan could be matched up with other overdosed civilians to see if there were any links as to which types of people were being targeted by the drug the most, therefore seeing which locations the Red Ice drug was most prominent in. He then told Gavin he was disappointed that he couldn’t have solved this for himself. Meanwhile, Gavin was having trouble keeping his temper in check. RK900 couldn’t be more oblivious to Gavin’s sarcasm and chose to lecture him like a kindergartener as the most suitable plan of action.

“We’ve gotten all we can from Mr. Andrews, let’s go check out the other dead druggie. Maybe afterward we can talk about how pointless this all is over Indian food?” Gavin suggested. RK900 unwaveringly stated that if Gavin didn’t want to experience such difficulties working today, then he should not have drunk for sport last night. That caused the shorter of the pair to pull up his leather jacket’s collar with his hands, trying to cover his embarrassment at being temporarily outsmarted by such an emotionless piece of plastic. Nonetheless, the RK900 concluded that he had searched everything he could from the scene, swiftly turned around, and walked towards Gavin’s car in one motion.

They arrived at the last crime scene near noon, Gavin soaked in sweat and RK900’s biocomponents working at maximum capacity. The scene was more urbanized than Carl Manfred State Park, with the body of Olivia Nathaniel being found in a luxurious apartment complex. An android called it in, claiming it was the landlord and got suspicious when Olivia’s rent was two weeks late. It had reported that the only reason it didn’t see the body sooner was because Olivia didn’t decompose enough for a stench to fill the hallways. Gavin had to suppress the urge to gag after RK900 told him that piece of information as though they were discussing the weather.

The apartment itself was flooded with officers; first-responders who were scanning every inch of the apartment, and who weren’t friendly when it came to answering RK900’s questions. Part of their attitudes came from the fact that he was a six foot two reminder that humans were slowly becoming expendable when it came to jobs as a result of their more advanced android companions.

“Did you find any other traces of Red Ice in this apartment, like in any walls or mattresses?” Gavin questioned Officer Wilson as he was looking over the bedroom Olivia’s body was in, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. Gavin always wondered if death was that peaceful, granted he didn’t want to find out the answer unless it was of his own volition. Perhaps it would be.

“Yeah. About 5 kilograms under one of the floorboards. We’re still searching, so there may be more.” Officer Wilson replied, gloved hands searching the belongings of the bedroom.

“Did you talk with every witness?” RK900 asked, causing Officer Wilson to give him an angered stare.

“Are you assuming we didn’t?” Officer Wilson replied. RK900 responded truthfully, claiming that most investigations were laced with mistakes, mostly coming from the human error of exhaustion, irritation, or rare occasions of disinterest. Gavin shot him a glare at the last reason, though he bit his tongue as to not spout insults that RK900 would certainly report, thus harming his largely tainted reputation around the station. Officer Wilson had less control, which surprised Gavin since the officer was usually fairly kind.

He told RK900 not to disrupt the scene because the android had already tampered with evidence by analyzing some of Olivia’s blood, as prevalent by the crimson on his fingers. RK900 stood silently throughout Wilson’s scrutiny of him that was born primarily of anger and fear until he was finished. Then, the model that could perform approximately billions upon billions of calculations in the blink of a mechanical eye, told Officer Wilson that if he were truly fed up with him, he could leave. A crime scene was no place for a childlike tantrum.

“We talked to the husband,” Officer Wilson said after a moment of silence, clearly intimidated, “and a few other residents who heard Olivia. Not the son though. He never responded to us. The witnesses all said the same story; Olivia got into an argument with her husband after coming home late, then passed out cold. The husband left with their son, Aidan, to another apartment until things died down, which was about two weeks ago.” With that, the officer left the room in a hurry, and Gavin knew it was because he was too afraid of RK900. The android was never meant to integrate seamlessly into humanity the same way Connor was, so Gavin couldn’t blame Wilson.

“I passed by Olivia’s husband in the living room. That must mean that her son is also here.” RK900 thought aloud, LED swirling in a sea of blues and yellows as he preconstructed the best course of action going forward. His plan wasn’t necessarily complicated; he would speak with the son and gain any information the police may not have.

“You’re kidding, right? You scared off an adult. Imagine what a kid’s going to think.” Gavin chuckled dryly, thinking of how RK900 could forget the fact that he was designed from the beginning to be tall and menacing, which would benefit in his law enforcement role.

“I was built with thousands of files on how to gain information from any type of witness, regardless of traits that may prove differently.” RK900 answered as he plotted a peaceful approach that would work on a traumatized minor’s fragile mind. Gavin had absolutely no faith in RK900’s abilities with kids, but he still followed the android. If things went south, at least he could tell Tina the story over several beers.

The two approached Aidan’s room with limited knowledge; he was likely traumatized, and if the stickers on his door were any indicator, he adored amphibians. The door opened with a creak, and Gavin stepped inside first. The room itself was large; Gavin felt a tinge of jealousy pool in his gut because his childhood room wasn’t even close to the size. The witness-to-be was curled up in his bed, blanket wrapped around him. Gavin approached him slowly since he had dealt with troubled witnesses before. They were never kids, though.

“Hi there.” Gavin said, awkwardly using a more softened voice than normal. The child didn’t respond, instead clutching to the plush frog in his arms. Gavin pressed onwards, asking default questions like how Aidan was doing. RK900 entered the room, gently closing the door behind him as to give a sense of privacy.

“He won’t answer you.” RK900 stated, both hands wrapped carefully around something that needed such special attention. Gavin was about to argue but stopped himself when he both realized that he was within earshot of a child that drew with Crayola as evidence of the pictures littered around his room, and that RK900 held a hearing aid. Gavin decided it was appropriate to swear then.

“Let’s just go with the husband’s word. No use interrogating someone who couldn’t even hear anything important,” Gavin rubbed the side of his face with his left hand, a sigh slipping out of lips, “I need a cig.”

“Detective Reed, do not assume he is irrelevant due to his hearing problems. Perhaps he saw something? Besides,” RK900 lowered his voice so that the officers crowded in the nearby rooms wouldn’t hear him, “the husband may be withholding information. He does have signs of infidelity.” Gavin wondered what exactly led RK900 to the conclusion and, after hearing that part of the evidence was compiled from a pair of underwear that was not Olivia’s alongside a matching bra, remarked how Olivia must have been too dependent on Red Ice to notice the signs. There was a beat of silence, and Gavin’s downturned eyes almost glinted with a sadness that couldn’t quite be formed into a frown. RK900 didn’t ask, as was his protocol to not make professional relationships delve into ones of the more friendly nature.

Instead, the android gently nudged at the boy to alert him of his presence. RK900’s entire posture seemed to change, from his broad shoulders drooping to his stoic features turning into a pleasant, albeit subtly forced smile. RK900 offered the hearing aid, but Aidan shook his head with sodden cheeks. Gavin was about to leave, thinking that giving up would waste less time and energy than RK900’s plan would. RK900 was persistent with added features that allowed him to be as such. Gavin watched as RK900’s hands moved, slow enough so that Aidan could follow them.

“You know sign language?” Gavin questioned, causing RK900 to face him.

“As I said, I was equipped with ways of dealing with every type of witness.” RK900 answered, before going back to keeping his attention solely on Aidan. Gavin was fascinated, whether it was due to the supplied skills RK900 had, or the way the afternoon sun shone perfectly on the android through Aidan’s drawn curtains. Gavin ignored the latter reason.

Aidan’s hands were rapid yet RK900 could scan and scrutinize every moment. Gavin kept quiet so that RK900 wouldn’t be distracted, even though the shorter male wanted to know what the two were talking about. Maybe his self-discipline was mirroring what he saw RK900 so often do. Tina did always joke that his partner was the thirium-filled angel on his shoulder. As RK900’s sudden change of character persisted, Gavin fended off the feeling creeping over his cheeks by asking him if he could speed up the conversation.

“I’m almost done. Aidan is about to recount his parents’ relationship. His heartbeat was just irregular and I was simply trying to calm him down before we proceed any further.” RK900 explained and Gavin had to turn his face away.

“Just get to the questions. We can’t spend the whole day trying to make a kid feel good.” Gavin responded. RK900 continued his gestures, this time causing Aidan to falter. The movements were slower and sloppier and Aidan was beginning to curl into a defensive ball once more. The boy finally stopped completely after stuttered signs. Gavin questioned RK900 as to what happened.

“I did as you requested, Detective. Aidan gave his report, but I’m unsure if he wants to speak with us again.” Gavin bit his lip, looking over the feeble form of the kid. It never got any easier to see a child so torn apart. He left with RK900 and stood just outside Aidan’s closed door to talk.

“So? What’d he say?” Gavin asked and RK900 looked even more prideful of himself. One day Gavin would need to find the source of his self-righteousness, then promptly punch them in the jaw for creating such a smug bastard. He assumed it was Kamski who programmed it since he knew from personal experience that the almighty creator was full of himself more so than anyone.

“As I previously guessed, the husband withheld information,” RK900 stoically stood as Gavin cursed, “his report claims that Olivia became an addict because she met with the wrong people. However, the signs of infidelity, the differently sized undergarments and the strands of hair that didn’t match anyone in the Nathaniel family, suggested that Olivia fell into the drug after learning of her husband’s affairs. Aidan helped me reach the conclusion that this is fact.”

“How’d he cement it? Did he confess his dad’s a jerk or something?” Gavin crossed his arms over his chest, more aggravated at RK900’s attitude than the clear obstruction of justice. Connor always reminded him that RK900 did not possess emotions, meaning that he could not feel superior to Gavin nor act upon it. Gavin would display his middle finger as a response.

“Aidan confirmed my suspicions. The parents weren’t on the best of terms. He saw them fighting in front of him a lot. But what was interesting was that he saw the husband’s mistress,” Gavin faced away from his partner, knuckles white with a seething anger directed towards the parents, “and it wasn’t human. It was a female WR400 model. A Traci.”

“‘Course it doesn’t stop at cheating. Not until android prostitution is involved.” Gavin joked with a malice in his tone. RK900 explained that they could arrest the husband for withholding information but not for the buying and use of an android as a sexually intimate partner. Legislature Markus had pushed to abolish all anti-android laws in America but due to the world still processing the effects of the revolution and androids still not being seen as equals quite yet, nothing had been done. This meant that the law allowing android prostitution, and just about anything that endorsed the inequality of androids, stayed in effect no matter how morally incorrect it was. The two were swift with the arrest.

Before they walked past the electric police tape that ordered civilians to not cross into the scene, RK900 lectured Officer Wilson in front of his peers that part of his job was to persevere through every challenge a witness gave and that he should use this arrest as an example. Gavin wished he didn’t try to break his smoking addiction as a New Years Resolution because at least behind a cigarette he wouldn’t be as pissed as he was now.

But to be angry at an android with an unbreakable, inhuman code was commonplace amongst humans and deviants. RK900 was that type of hated android in its purest form, cold and with a superiority complex that made the unemployment rate high and the birth rate low.

When they returned to the DPD Central Station with a minor criminal in handcuffs, Connor was the first to greet them. He asked how the investigations was and, upon hearing that the overdoses were too different to be connected, said that he could do the paperwork for Olivia’s husband so the two could focus on the case without the sudden setback. Gavin wanted to deny and argue about how Connor shouldn’t question his abilities but he was too exhausted and frustrated at how the day had been spent to do so. Instead of a confrontation, Gavin gave Connor the suspect because tiredness was a much stronger emotion than rage. RK900 perked his eyebrows subtly as if surprised at Gavin’s choice but did not further comment on it.

He stifled a yawn as he walked towards his desk, where a nearby pinboard stood. Gavin originally didn’t want the board since it would only be a cluttered reminder that they were getting nowhere and yet people kept on appearing drugged and dead. But RK900 convinced him that the visuals it presented would help with his learning style and that the board would be in his best interest. Gavin had taken the pinboard in the end but declined to thank RK900 for his help in the matter. The last thing he needed was to give his gratitude to the synthetic prick. The said android didn’t follow Gavin and instead headed towards the break room, leaving his partner alone.

Gavin’s umber brown eyes hovered over the scattered pieces of information, none of which were connected by the overused red string that the media always boasted about. There was something that connected every overdose together and, despite what Julian Carter said about low-income families being the only ones to have Red Ice in their possession, it wasn’t present in the investigation yet. The Red Ice Task Force was becoming fed up and Gavin couldn’t blame them. Most of their trust was placed on his and RK900’s shoulders and they weren’t exactly thrilled that no progress was made.

RK900 came back soon to the sight of Gavin dazed in his chair, head nestled between crossed arms on his desktop. The android placed the cup of coffee in his hand beside Gavin, who reached for the bitter drink. He looked at RK900 from behind his arms with an expression that had more malevolence than he intended.

“What?” He asked, dumbfounded and ready to throw an insult if the situation required it.

“You haven’t slept properly in several days. There is no use working on a case if you aren’t rested enough to perform to the maximum of your abilities,” RK900 answered, “also, you have been known to be more energized and twelve-point-three percent more polite after having caffeine.” Gavin took another glance and weighed the choices he could make. He could either stand his ground of having a hatred for androids or take the free coffee that could wake him from his sleep-deprived state. He scowled and grabbed the coffee. The sides of RK900’s lips twitched upwards as Gavin sipped the coffee, giving the impression that he was happy his action was beneficial to his partner’s, and therefore the mission’s, wellbeing. Suddenly, his LED shone a blinking shade of crimson red. That forced Gavin to raise his head in alarm, but he promptly calmed down once he realized RK900 was merely receiving information from the forensics lab. RK900 had sent in a small amount of dried blood found at both of the task force detectives’ crime scenes that he had tested. He had noted that the blood didn’t match up with the victim’s and proceeded to send it to the forensics lab in the central station for another examination.

Gavin knew this exchange happened because of the first time it occurred; the two were partnered for approximately three weeks. They were reviewing security feeds from a robbery that ended with a homicide, when suddenly RK900 had been sent a message from the new android, a JB100 model, working in the forensics lab. Gavin joked about it with Tina, saying that RK900 looked like he was having a seizure. Gavin shoved the slight amount of worry from the situation to the back of his mind, not wanting to give the thoughts any attention.

“The blood belonged to Clarissa Montgomery. Aged 35. Female.” RK900 stated, LED slowly becoming a more tranquil blue.

“Who’s she?” Gavin questioned as RK900 scanned the police database of all criminal records from 2000 to 2039 with the speed of the electronic cheetah at Cyberlife’s zoo. Gavin always wanted to go see it but chalked up excuses whenever Tina suggested he go with her and Sandra. He wasn’t supposed to be fascinated by anything Cyberlife did.

“She was found guilty for petty larceny in 2018 and the possession of Red Ice in 2036. Nothing else is known about her by the DPD,” RK900 said, searching any recollections of Clarissa on the internet, specifically social media accounts, “her Instagram says she works at the Eden Club on 1177 Woodward Avenue as one of the managers starting from 2030.”

“The Eden Club? What are the chances? We’ve got a Traci and a manager. We’re only a bouncer short from having our own weird sex club right here in the station.” Gavin thought aloud before gulping down his coffee. RK900 sat silently for a moment, processing as evident by his LED flashing rampantly between its three colors. His grey eyes dilated with realization which practically forced Gavin to pay him attention.

“We have a lead,” RK900 said with such a conviction that gave Gavin some semblance of hope. The android stood upwards and made his way to the pinboard to show Gavin his thoughts that must have been overwhelming him, “Olivia’s husband had a Traci that could have only been obtained from the Eden Club. Clarissa had Red Ice in her possession while she was working as a manager at the Eden Club. It may be a coincidence, however.”

“That still sounds better than being completely lost. I’ll check all of the victims’ belongings in case I find anything of use.” Gavin replied, grinning when RK900 told him his idea sounded good.

RK900’s theory about the unconventional, new lead was not a coincidence. Gavin had searched all of the victims’ wallets that the police had brought in and each contained some form of an Eden Club membership card. When he told RK900, both men thought it smart to consolidate Fowler on the discovery. RK900 would definitely be more professional than Gavin, who decided to come into his Captain’s office with a storm of emotions.

“Tin can and I found a lead, Fowler.” Gavin smirked, the days of staying up late slowly creeping towards him as he thought of sleeping as a reward for the sudden lead. The Captain glanced at the two, searching for any sign that Gavin was lying and his newly-developed insomnia was harming his sanity. RK900 stood beside him, his features serious and inexpressive. That gave Gavin’s words merit. Captain Fowler placed his glasses onto the table beneath him and clasped his hands.

“Good work, the both of you,” Fowler complimented, though Gavin was in no mood to hear his words, “what is this lead?”

“We believe that there may be a correlation to Red Ice and the Eden Club. It could range from the source of Red Ice, or simply a meetup for dealers and buyers.” RK900 answered, causing Fowler to make a noise of interest.

“Is there anything you need from me to help further your case?” Fowler questioned which caused RK900 to once again respond in place of Gavin. He requested that the two go undercover to have a closer view as to why Eden Club was so prominent in the case and that false identification would be a requirement. Fowler simply told him that he should compile a list of what the two needed, then dismissed the two as if they hadn’t just made a breakthrough in an unsolvable case. At least they were given the rest of the day off. Gavin wanted to spend it playing Solitaire alone in his house, his two cats napping quietly in odd places as his company.

RK900 suggested resting instead since Gavin had worked for an unhealthy amount of time with nothing but a steady intake of alcohol and coffee. Though he would never admit it, Gavin took RK900’s advice. He had called Tina over for takeout, and somewhere between a screening of two movies made by the first few android directors, he slept on his couch with the muffled sounds of Tina laughing and the optimistic thoughts that perhaps he could actually solve this case with RK900.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have supported the first chapter! If you would like to continue your gracious encouragement, please leave a kudos, bookmark (I much perfer it over a subscription since I can see who exactly bookmarked) and comment. Also, share this report with your friends if you enjoyed it! :)


	3. They Couldn't Stay Strictly Professional

_When two detectives are appointed to one another, they share a professional relationship that exists primarily in the workplace. This partnership forces the duo to cooperate in virtually everything they do whether they enjoy it or detest it. There are many examples of this relationship, that entails close quarters and multiple hours spent together, evolve into something more emotional. These transforming relationships are not solely confined to just law enforcement with a famous example being that of Legislature Markus and his partner Simon whose relationship delved from being friends in a historical revolution to lovers in the aftermath._

_Many have speculated as to the reason why so many friendships and intimate partnerships are formed in this unconventional way. For some, it is assumed that due to the amount of time two partners must spend together, it is practically inevitable. Others argue that one must make the first move to change the entire relationship. This report could be used as a supporting example for the latter idea since it shows why RK900 and Detective Gavin Reed have become so close with one another. Not because of their shared workspaces but rather Gavin himself. He did make the first move, after all._

  
“I am Cain.” RK900 said to Gavin as they created false identities. They were going to investigate the Eden Club from within and it would have been suspicious, not to mention dangerous, to use their official names. Besides, to any rational human being whose job was mostly compiled of reckless teenagers and androids being harmed, making a new identity for an undercover case was entertaining.

"Cain? Where’d you get that name?” Gavin asked as he looked up from the stapled paperwork he had been filling out. It stated what would happen in the likelihood of any events that would compromise the mission, including severe injury.

“Connor suggested that I have a name with the beginning letter of C. It would correspond with his.” RK900 answered, sitting idly beside Gavin. He, while less expendable than his human counterpart, had mandatory paperwork that he already completed digitally.

“Well, it sounds good. I’d much rather call you that than RK900.” Gavin stated, letting the words sit in the silent air for a moment. It was a compliment and the praise made RK900’s biocomponent heart halt its beating for a momentary lapse of error. He would need to discuss the falter with Amanda at their next meeting,

“My default name was not designed to be changed. But, I suppose the benefits would outweigh the cons in this scenario.” RK900, though now he was informally Cain, stated. Gavin didn’t further question Cain’s process of thought, his annoyance easing away at the sudden humanity in his partner. Cain would interject if he knew Gavin’s thoughts, claiming he was merely synthetic and was only capable of projecting the image of emotions. Gavin paused, genuinely unsure if he would agree or not.

When the paperwork was handed to Captain Fowler, the two decided to get new clothes to wear to the club. Cain had suggested the idea since his carefree, Red Ice dealer of a persona would look out of place with his designated white uniform. It was associated with the officers that shared his model and appearing in a potential Red Ice den while wearing it was mad. Gavin already dressed like the common civilian but he went, regardless. He wanted to see what Cain thought the average Detroit resident would wear then laugh when his predictions were off.

The two took the bus to the downtown district due to their options being limited. Gavin’s car needed a part changed, a job that the detective was certain he could do by his lonesome without wasting his money. Cain had no personal mode of transportation meaning he relied on Gavin to drive him to where he was required. That meant that for the time being, the two were confined to the crowded Detroit Transportation bus which was teeming with humans and deviants alike due to it being a Saturday afternoon.

Cain gave both his and Gavin’s tickets to the bus driver, then he proceeded to push past the horde of people that were standing before his desired location. Gavin followed behind him, quickly placing himself on an unoccupied seat. Cain continued onwards much to the confusion of his partner. It was almost pitiful when Gavin saw Cain take a step behind the faded projection signalling the sectioned off android compartment. He stood alone, LED blinking an arctic blue even when almost everyone on the bus stared at him with an expression of shock. The laws for the android compartment were taken away by the Legislature which meant that androids were allowed to roam freely amongst the bus, not packed tightly into its back. It was empty nowadays because deviants didn’t want to venture back to their discriminated roots and humans were too stubborn to ever associate with that part of history.

“Cain, c’mon. Sit beside me.” Gavin insisted when the bus had started driving at a steady speed. He didn’t want to be known as the man who was partners with the sole android in all of America that still situated himself in the android compartment.

“I apologize, Detective Reed, but I cannot. I was programmed to follow my orders, one of which is that I must stay within the android compartment on various public modes of transportation.” It was almost pitiful seeing Cain by his lonesome, trapped by his own coding and a mindset that didn’t deviate yet. Gavin contemplated his options; he could continue to sit down in the crowded, sweaty front of the bus or suffer a fate equally as worse by positioning himself beside Cain. He chose the latter in a moment of blind insanity.

He passed the faded projection that alerted occupants of the compartment’s status, a light barrier of shame engulfing his features for a moment. Cain glanced at him, lips shut as Gavin stood beside him in a display that could have put any hypocrite to the morgue. He folded his arms in front of his torso, head held lowly as his dignity left him. He regained a some of it, alongside an additional, scoff to vocalize, when Cain gave his gratitude.

The bus stopped in downtown Detroit near the epicenter of shopping, Hart Plaza. The two got off and approached a close by store, Metro Trends, specifically known for its affordable clothing. It was bustling with people by the time the two arrived at the store’s automatic doors. Cain entered and paused when he was greeted by an android employee, eyes distant as the worker recited the store’s welcoming. Gavin’s voice lured him out of his daze as it spoke with slight concern.

“Everything all right, Cain?” Gavin asked, causing Cain to look away from the model. He nodded and explained that it was unpleasant to see an android still working its previous job as Connor told him that androids took their newfound liberties to escape their disliked assigned jobs. He almost sounded shaken. Gavin shrugged and said that inertia affected androids, too. Cain pressed further into the store with Gavin, who didn’t fully believe that his synthetic partner was okay with his response. They went into the adult male section where racks of polyester jackets and shirts with modern references were hanged.

“Cain is a Red Ice dealer that turned to deviancy during the times of the android revolution. He is fairly new to dealing drugs and needs a supplier.” Cain stated then asked for Gavin’s false identity.

“My guy’s name is Shepard. Got his job taken by an android and is trying to make ends meet. He heard that the Eden Club had some drugs he could profit off of.” Gavin answered. Cain said the story was common and believable which was the closest example of a compliment Gavin had heard from him.

Gavin searched through the pile of discounted clothes before him, all of which would make Cain appear more like the usual bystander of Detroit and less like an android designed to complete a mission with the utmost efficiency. When he retrieved a shirt, he turned around to face Cain. The aforementioned android was not where he once was and instead stood in front of a mirror outside of a changing room. He saw that Cain had already selected a few articles of clothing for himself, some fairly familiar to Gavin’s wardrobe. Cain took a puffed bomber jacket he had chosen out and swung it over his shoulders in a swift movement. Gavin felt his blood pump heavily though he ignored it.

“You look like the stereotypical teenager in an 80s sitcom.” Cain turned to face Gavin, hands folding the jacket’s collars. His combined tuft of hair drooping over his forehead and subtly squinted eyes made him seem less intimidating somehow as if the features were humanizing him.

“Cain is relatively young.” Gavin rolled his eyes at the response. He shoved the shirt to Cain’s chest and pointed out that the android was still wearing his regular uniform. Cain took the shirt and walked into the changing room, leaving Gavin alone to think as he leaned against the wall beside the door. He had texted Tina earlier in the morning, discussing how he and Cain were going to shop for clothes together. She had responded with a multitude of questions, the main being if Cain looked good. He wanted to say that he did, though it was merely his choice in jackets and not the way they would intrinsically fall faultlessly over his shoulders. Instead, he reminded Tina that she had an on-and-off girlfriend and proceeded to receive an audio recording of Tina cursing at him.

Cain stepped out of the small changing room, his previous outfit tidily thrown on his forearm. The shirt he was wearing had a faded animal, some sort of fox, and seemed oversized yet perfect. Gavin had to think of a quick insult, otherwise the only thing that would spill from his lips would be a compliment.

“I retract my old statement. You don’t look like an 80s star. You look like a hipster from the early 2000s.” Gavin gazed over Cain again, preferring his new style. Even his back was slouched noticeably. Maybe it wasn’t the outfit and it was just the impression that Cain had some human emotion within his android programming, though that idea itself was idiotic. Cain looked down at his clothes and said that if Gavin found them too outdated, he could change them as he trusted Gavin’s knowledge on the matter. “No, you don’t need to. They look. . . good enough.”

Cain paused for a moment, examining his outfit. He lamented how they felt too baggy, arms slightly raised as the sleeves rolled downwards freely.

“Even with this outfit, my face is too recognizable. America did order approximately 200 000 models of the RK900. I comprehend that the club is dimly lit, but I cannot risk it.” Cain touched his features softly, the faintest hint of his true synthetic flesh being revealed and just as quickly being hidden. Gavin told him to stay where he was and went towards a nearby glasses stand. He picked a pair of sleek black ones with the lenses nowhere in sight. Some teenager must have messed with them but regardless, Gavin chose them.

He returned to Cain whose previous humanity had left as rapidly as a nonexistent breath. He stood still, waiting. Gavin held the glasses tightly in his hands, remembering how stoic Cain was when they had just met. Nothing changed, truly. But the memories were unwanted nonetheless.

“If you want to pretend to be a deviant you should start slouching. Your straight back makes you look too menacing.” Gavin said before his brain had time to process the critic-turned-insult. Cain blinked, processed the data, then gradually arched his back. His shoulders perched near his cheeks and his hands were within the jacket’s pockets. Gavin gave Cain the glasses and the android put them on the bridge of his nose. He used his fingers to push them upwards and Gavin wondered if his grey eyes were the reason his throat collapsed on itself for a second.

“These glasses cover 28.3 percent of my face.” Cain remarked, squinting at his reflection as though he was staring at a stranger.

“Maybe that’s for the best. We don’t want poor Clarissa to be scared, right?” Gavin joked and Cain contemplated replying to Gavin’s sarcasm. He decided not to since he knew from experience that his false cluelessness would only irritate his partner. He didn’t want that emotion to plague Gavin. He convinced himself it was for mission purposes only.

“The interrogation would go a lot smoother, though.” Cain looked at Gavin, the beginning of an instability that couldn’t quite be contained rising when he saw the brunette raise his eyebrows as if impressed. He would discuss things with Amanda soon and perhaps his settings could be reset.

“Let’s just buy these clothes and get out of here.” Gavin stated, filling the awkward silence that had surfaced. Cain agreed to the idea and went to the cashier with Gavin.

They stayed in the android compartment together during the bus ride to Capitol Park.

Cain had wanted to go to Capitol Park to practice having emotions. He had yet to receive proper feedback on how well he could fabricate feeling happiness and sadness and the suggestion became an objective to him relatively fast. He could not afford to be anything less than perfect.

When they arrived at the park, Gavin made his way to a nearby bench, complaining about how he had stretched his legs enough for one day. Cain replied by discussing an update to Gavin’s exercise regimen; one that would help strengthen his muscles and increase his stamina. Gavin scowled and Cain dropped the subject, feeling remorseful for bringing up the public enemy that was physical health. He was artificially made with the latest technologies and the most advanced and athletic body type, so his opinion wasn’t quite valid to his human counterpart.

“I don’t get it. Aren’t you programmed with some kind of manual on how to fake emotions? I mean, you looked pretty human when you were talking with Aidan.” Gavin questioned as Cain sat beside him on the cramped bench. His back was still hunched.

“Cyberlife created me during a time of fear towards deviants. They didn’t want me to have any semblance of humanity. What you saw with Aidan and I was my programming doing its most optimal job at portraying emotions. Even then I could only force a smile.” Cain explained, eyes focused primarily on the people walking before them.

“So how do you plan on faking it ‘till you make it?” Gavin’s left arm was swung behind the bench, hand splayed wide above Cain’s back.

“I have enhanced hearing and eyesight, meaning I can experience a conversation without having to go near the occupants. I will simply listen to several people speak to one another to develop a more human vocal pattern. Observing and recreating emotions will provide a more difficult challenge.” Cain answered. Gavin mumbled something about eavesdropping and Cain stated he was no worse than the caretaker androids that listened to their assigned families. They stopped their conversation then as Cain had made it obvious that he had begun concentrating on something else.

He stayed motionless, attentive. Gavin remembered when he was younger and saw his neighbor’s greyhounds, they always had their ears raised up in alarm. Gavin would always pet them through the chain link fence, though.

“You’re quite silent. Ask me questions so I can answer them like Cain would.” Cain suggested. Gavin shrugged, finding the idea must more interesting than watching a stationary greyhound.

“Fine. Where’re you from Cain?” Gavin looked over at Cain, who leaned his back to the bench. His own arm was behind the bench, fingers barely brushing against Gavin’s.

“Where’d you think, moron? Detroit.” Cain had made his voice more hoarse to toughen his demeanor. Gavin opened his mouth slightly, uncertain as to how he felt to the more human voice. Maybe it threw him off, he had never heard Cain speak with such an edge in his tone. When Gavin spoke again, he said that Cain was too good at pretending to be a human. Cain responded with more sarcasm, assuming the persona of the snarky Red Ice dealer he had created.

“All right. Answer me this; how’d you turn deviant? What made you short-circuit?” Gavin knew he caught Cain off-guard since the android’s features had a hint of confusion. Cain took a deep breath, something that made Gavin feel queasy. He had never seen Cain so much as breath and suddenly the pile of biocomponents had enough knowledge to sigh.

“Real reason? Couldn’t stand by and watch the world move without me. I didn’t have the patience to watch someone I love leave me with my only options being to stay behind or get killed following.” Cain replied, LED twirling an infinite yellow as if somehow this story was personal. Gavin pressed further.

“Who’d you love?” Gavin managed and before Cain could respond, a small terrier dog approached the two. A woman, presumably its owner, was chasing after it, screaming for help. Cain, finding an opportunity to stop the barrage of questions, quickly leaped from his seat and grabbed the dog before it could escape. The woman panted as she reached Cain, hunched over in front of him.

“This yours?” Cain questioned, holding the terrier as it barked crazily, neck restrained by a leash. Cain knew exactly how it felt but didn’t bother to say anything. She gave her gratitude before she noticed the LED on the right side of his forehead. She quieted after the discovery, merely taking her dog.

“Almost thought you were human for a second, mister.” She said as she sauntered off, hand securely planted inside the terrier’s back fur. Cain felt the cold metal of his LED, the whirl blinking a soft red then a blue as if to cover up his disappointment.

“I passed for a deviant, emotions wise. I don’t want to be seen as human, all things considered.” Cain frowned, taking his hand away and placing it securely into his pockets. Gavin nodded in agreement because seeing Cain imitating a human was too weird. As if the detective had grown to appreciate Cain’s oddly robotic actions.

“Hey,” Gavin spoke after he saw Cain staring mindlessly towards the ground, “before we get ourselves killed in a drug den slash robot sex club, do you want to get fries? I know the best place to go.” Cain smiled, cheeks perked microscopically. He said he enjoyed the thought, then followed Gavin to the bus station, where the next transportation vehicle would come in several minutes.

It started to rain just as the sky became a darker palette. They were on the bus, still in the bare android compartment together, rain droplets patting the windows and sliding down to the unknown. It was pleasant for Gavin but Cain didn’t find it as such. He kept on looking away, focusing on the texture of leather on his fingers instead. The jacket was used for a better purpose when it was pulled over Gavin’s head. Cain didn’t find the need to defend himself from the rain since his model was designed to be waterproof. Alas, Gavin’s skin was not.

They found shelter underneath the roof of the diner that supposedly sold the best fries in America. It was quaint, small and sparsely popular. Cain liked it very much, despite the peeled anti-android sign outside the diner’s door. Originally, he thought it would be unsafe to go inside. But Gavin reminded him that it was nearing midnight, and the only people inside the diner were teenage pregnancy disasters and homeless people. There were references connected to older movies, ones that were created before android directors and actors. He could tell because their faces weren’t perfect; squinted eyes and freckled skin damp with sweat. A waitress came towards the duo before Cain could examine any further.

“Gavin! It’s been a while, honey!” A pudgier woman spread her arms outwards before embracing Gavin. The detective smiled, rare and genuine, and hugged the woman back. As they parted, Cain stuck out his hand to formally introduce himself to the waitress. She looked at Cain’s LED than to his hand. She flapped a hand towards him, which made him drop his hand. “No need to be so serious. Any friend of Gavin’s is a friend of mine. Now follow me. Business is slow, so there are tons of free booths.”

“Who is she?” Cain asked as they followed the woman to a booth with a window. The view was towards the street with lit-up buildings in the distance. They weren’t skyscrapers, which made Cain presume they were far from central Detroit. He didn’t mind.

“Patricia. Used to run away here all the time growing up. She looked after me when I would. She’s like my mom. Too bad she’s Tina’s.” Gavin smiled sweetly at the memories, eyes downwards as he remembered. The faint expression was endearing. Patricia came back sooner than expected with drinks that she claimed were complimentary. She then gave a quick glance at the RK900 model, giving it an incredulous look.

“I never thought Gavin would date an android. Guess the times have changed.” Patricia smirked and shoved Gavin playfully, all while Cain tried to explain their true relationship. The waitress had to file away before she could get acquainted with Cain but didn’t leave without making a suggestive comment about how he would be the perfect match for Gavin. The aforementioned detective was going to talk with Tina later about how much she and her mom were alike, whether she knew so or not. But it wasn’t time to think about the future, only the present that he definitely wanted to exist in solely and forever.

“You were really good at acting human.” Gavin stated, easing the silence away. Cain responded that he was designed for adaptability as if it was a suitable answer. Gavin was blunt when he was a teenager, and as much as Patricia would like to think he matured, he really hadn’t. “I don’t like it.”

“But you seemed to enjoy my choice of clothing. Your heartbeat escalated and your pupils dilated by 6 percent.” Cain explained eyebrows tilted upwards in a sign of sadness.

“I don’t mean the clothes. They’re great. It’s just,” Gavin made a gesture to excuse for his lack of words, “I guess I’m just used to you being more robotic, you know? If I suddenly started wearing a suit to the station, you would be thrown off, right?” Cain mentioned he would be, then stated that if Gavin so desired that he be more emotionless, he could be. Gavin reiterated that he didn’t like when Cain was a stiff piece of synthetic skin, but rather when he was himself. And his rude, fake degenerate of a character was not his true nature, at least Gavin didn’t think it was.

“I understand. I will attempt to be myself around you more. After all, your comfortability levels are crucial in a good partnership.” Cain stated before taking off his glasses. His eyes stopped their squinting and his back straightened once more. “Besides, I would also like to be what I truly am. A piece of programming with an exceptional sense of sight and hearing.” Gavin smiled at that. Patricia came back, placing a basket of fries for the table. She said she would bring Gavin’s usual order, and offered to give Cain something if he wanted. Cain told her he didn’t require sustenance but thanked her regardless. As the midnight crowd started to come in, Gavin leaned back onto the soft red cushions of the booth.

“Can I ask you something,” Gavin asked and when Cain permitted a question he continued, “why were you so distraught about that android? Your answer about Connor and liberty and whatnot was pretty unconvincing.” Cain called the question fair, then replied.

“I suppose I was simply confused. I was trained that in a given situation of freedom or forced labour, the latter would never be chosen. Seeing androids in such a great state of denial created a temporary glitch in my code like it was a variable I had never discovered. I didn’t know how to handle it.” Cain seemed sincere. Gavin was surprised that the android would be so trusting of him to give such an honest answer. He liked the feeling of being reliable, a sweet type of emotion that only Tina had given him in the recent years. “May I ask you something, detective?”

“Shoot.” Gavin answered, feeling obligated.

“Why did you dislike me so much before? Was it because of my android status?” Cain questioned, hands clasped into one another professionally.

“I don’t know. I guess I was just irritated at a lot of things. The revolution, for one. Tina’s been in a really bad place with her girlfriend, too. You coming around didn’t make things any better- I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that you were the newest model and that intimidated me.” Cain processed the information, then smiled sadly.

“That was not an answer I was expecting but that didn’t make it any less satisfying. From what I comprehended,” Gavin looked at Cain, a soft grin as he listened to the android’s retelling, “you were only angry. And that feeling of rage mixed with a life filled with a type of unshakable loneliness that turned into cold isolation fed the hatred that you placed onto me.” Gavin’s amused grin vanished. He still verified the answer, and once Cain realized that he shouldn’t have made such a statement, the android changed the subject. He asked Gavin another question, this time on the subject of religion.

“Am I an atheist? I mean, sure. Never found a reason not to be.” Gavin answered, then asked for Cain’s response.

“I wasn’t programmed with a preference of religion and I don’t believe in rA9 or the myth of the android family built of hope that managed to escape to Canada.” Cain replied as Patricia brought a dark, sour coffee for Gavin.

“You’ve got to believe in something. Even if it’s your own code.” Gavin responded. Cain hesitated, then found the right words. With an unreadable expression filled with honesty, he asked if humanity counted as something he could believe in. Gavin smiled and said it was. Patricia placed a basket of fries on the middle of the table, alongside a stuffed burger for Gavin, before she rushed off to serve other customers.

“These were the fries I’m talking about. The guy who makes them, Martin, is seriously talented with a deep-fryer.” Gavin joked, snickering as he took a long fry. It suddenly dawned upon him that Cain couldn’t eat any of them. He was about to apologize but stopped himself when Cain reached for one unexpectedly.

“While I may not have the ability to eat, I do have artificial taste buds used primarily to be a forensics lab. But, in the case of nourishment, I could dissect each individual taste, alongside calories and cholesterol.” Cain explained. To Gavin’s surprise, Cain actually bit into the fry, chewed for a second, then made an opinion he never knew he had. “These fries are the best I have ever eaten. Though, I don’t have a palette to compare the taste with. I will merely have to take your word on this matter.” Gavin sipped his coffee to hide the smile that was forming on his lips.

They talked for longer than either would have liked to admit. In the diner that slowly became cramped during an unreasonably timed rush hour, with the bright colors of the neon signs outside the restaurant, eating perhaps the best fries in all of the states, Gavin realized just how much making the first move could affect him. But he didn’t mind currently because the only thing he focused on was the music singing about how someone wanted to know what love truly was and Cain’s features basked with a beautiful blue.

However, when the night ended and Cain was safely returned to the DPD Central Station, he was forced to meet with Amanda. It rained as they discussed his resetting since it was evident his emotions for Detective Reed were much too strong and the possibilities of deviation could not be ignored. Cain stood silently as Amanda collected any memories that weren’t useful to the mission, pressuring Cain to forget almost everything that he liked about the night until it was a static similar to that from the television.

“You can keep the name,” Amanda said before their meeting ended, a thorned rose gently held in her fingers, “I like it. After all, didn’t Cain become a wanderer after the murder of his brother? You’re just as lost as him, aren’t you?”

The next morning, Cain addressed Gavin as if the detective was nothing more than an obstacle. Gavin swallowed his feelings like he always did, unsure and angered at Cain’s sudden coldness. But he had bigger things to worry about; the beginning undercover mission at the Eden Club, for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have supported the previous chapters! If you would like to continue your gracious encouragement, please leave a kudos, bookmark (I much perfer it over a subscription since I can see who exactly bookmarked) and comment. Also, share this story with your friends if you enjoyed it! :)


	4. The Undoing of a Detective (and his Unstable Android)

_Elijah Kamski, the creator of the first android to pass the world-renowned Turing Test, proposed the question of if androids could feel a sense of empathy. He was delighted when an RK800 model known as Connor answered this question positively. As the revolution of 2038 proceeded, androids were beginning to show more of this human trait for both their fellow deviants and machines that had yet to make the transition. By the end of the year, approximately 97 percent of androids were able to feel this emotion with a certainty._

_However, models that were unluckily built after the revolution, yet before Cyberlife was forced to cease the mass-production of androids for slavery-intended purposes, could not feel anything close to this recognizable sentiment. The RK900 model in this report, for example, was designed specifically to be the farthest thing from a deviant, meaning that its mind is that of a barren wasteland with only information to console it. But, even these brilliant machines who were meant to serve solely as a more efficient counterpart to humans can develop empathy over time due to a certain emotional shock. To an AX400, it was her fear. To a TR400, it was the love he felt about seeing such a familial bond between two girls._

_To an RK900, it is implied that, even though we do not have the model’s official statement, a sense of empathy as an addition to the misery of losing a detective he cared for made him finally feel a spark so strong and sure, he could no longer speak with Amanda truthfully about it, for fear that the feeling would leave him as it had before._

  
“I don’t get paid enough for this.” Gavin pulled his sweater over him, the burgundy red detracting from the black jean jacket he placed atop it. The sweater ended on the lower half of his thigh, making him appear like an undersized teenager.

“The average salary of a working detective in Detroit increased over the past twelve years. You are earning more than 70 percent of what you would have in the past.” Cain replied, pushing his collars upwards in one smooth motion. The calculated percent of his face being covered was approximately thirty point twenty-seven and Gavin slightly hated the fact. Part of him wanted to see Cain’s face again, albeit surrounded by the exotic lights of the Eden Club. Another part shunned himself, giving a reminder that Cain treated him like nothing after the supposed beginning of an actual friendship.

Before he could mull over his thoughts any longer, Gavin was interrupted by his only friend, a police lieutenant who used to be his idol growing up, and an RK800 model that forced him to bite his tongue.

“You missed the Captain’s briefing, Reed. Don’t worry, it was boring anyway.” Tina’s strong arms were crossed over her torso, giving Gavin a type of glance that both teased and gave an empathetic glance to him. They both used to miss all of Fowler’s briefings when they were younger and right out of the police academy, not to the pride of their supervisors.

“What’d he say?” Gavin asked, glancing in Hank and Connor’s direction. His mind already thought of the most probable scenario; the Lieutenant and his electric poodle must have been assigned to the case as the backup. Hank confirmed his suspicions, sounding less than enthusiastic.

“We would only be with you whenever you plan to be at Eden Club. We would do investigating of our own but that wouldn’t interfere with your case, by any means. The Captain simply stated that he thought you two would be more efficient with us by your side.” Connor informed, causing Gavin to practically yell his grievances at how Fowler thought he was incapable of doing such an easy task.

“You did just miss a meeting of his.” Tina chimed in after his fit was over. However, she said that it would be less paperwork for him in the long run. Gavin still didn’t exactly fawn at the idea of another RK model and alcoholic joining the ongoing Red Ice case, especially at such a crucial moment.

“Fine. So long as you stay out of our ways. We’re good at our jobs, as is.” Gavin responded, Cain giving him a small glance. He never considered himself to be of such import to Gavin to the point where the detective would vouch for his abilities. The thought alone gave the most guilt-inducing software instabilities any android had ever felt and he had to prevent himself from combusting then and there.

They spent most of the day awaiting the nighttime when the Eden Club was the most packed and Clarissa’s shift would begin. Hank and Gavin were given wires, the latter having a more painful experience since Tina was responsible for placing his. Soundchecks were done continuously and Cain repeated his scripted lines to Connor, asking for feedback that most certainly wasn’t needed for the synthetic male. Tina made sure the equipment worked in perfect order, headphones placed on her ears as she asked for everyone to recite given lines.

“This is really dangerous,” was what the Chinese woman stressed to Gavin, “you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?” Gavin said he was and that a little bit of risk never stopped him before. Tina begged to differ, claiming that in the police academy she always saw him take the easiest practice courses.

“I thought you never noticed!” Gavin laughed like his entire lifetime wouldn’t potentially end that night if even one mistake occurred. Cain watched the pair with a diligent eye from Connor’s assigned desk, faltering for a moment. Connor had perceived the action to be odd, considering his upgrade’s flawless nature, and asked what was wrong.

“He’s very happy. Is he not? I’ve never seen him smile like that before, much less with another human being,” Cain answered sincerely and Connor gave an expression of both dread and sadness. Gavin’s escapade with Connor’s brother had circulated around the office that began with an unknown source and after a few analysts, Connor had found the rumor to be nothing short of the truth. He also knew that Cain was one of the unlucky ones; the types that got reset whenever they showed an act of deviancy. Perhaps he wanted to tell Cain that Gavin was happier with him at one point. The words were caught in a fresh static in his throat and all Connor was able to do was listen, “it sounds foolish, I know, but I want to see him like this more often than not.”

Connor didn’t reply and instead glanced at Lieutenant Anderson who was busy himself, fiddling with his wire and being told by a new recruit that he most likely shouldn’t be doing that. He knew the feelings Cain had but he was never restarted because of them. The thought alone hurt more than a gunshot ever would. To have such a love denied was unbearable.

The group arrived to the club in Hank’s beaten-up car, cramped with the elegance of an abandoned junkyard. Tina had shouted shotgun, and since Hank was an olden soul that appreciated the mannerism, she was allowed the singular seat. She didn’t break under Gavin’s complaints, instead saying he should enjoy the time beside the RK900 model. He stayed silent after that and Tina had apologized, saying she forgot.

Though she never could truly forget how broken Gavin was the day after the diner incident. The night of, he had texted her profusely, saying how he finally took a shot and that the policewoman was exactly like her mother. Tina was glad that Gavin wasn’t repressing his emotions for the RK900 unit any longer and that the beginning of the friendship was bound to lead somewhere. The next day, when everyone could cut the tension between Gavin and Cain with a knife, Tina sat by Gavin side as he practically brokedown, saying how the chance was pathetic anyways. She didn’t respond as he claimed that it was better they weren’t friends, anyways.

“Good luck guys. Remember, anything goes wrong, just do the protocol.” Tina reminded, placing her headphones on. The rest exited the vehicle, starring wide-eyed at the club that had sultry, techno music creeping out of it. The pink fluorescent lights mixed with the violets had provided quite the sight for Gavin, tempting him to make a joke about how even though the club may have advertised its complete discretion, it could be seen as an obvious plastic brothel from a mile away.

The four entered in pairs as to not gain attention, with Cain and Gavin coming in first. The android was slouched, reaching roughly Gavin’s height. The detective himself pretended to admire the firm, artificially glittering bodies around them. He could hardly believe that these androids were seen as appealing, even with their dead eyes and creepy resemblances to humans. As they passed the entrance corridor, they headed for the bar located in the far left of the main display room. The place was fairly busy, though there was enough space for Gavin to breath without needing to hear someone’s perverted thoughts registering with their bought android.

"Where’d you think Clarissa is?” Gavin asked accent thickened to sound more like a New Yorker. Cain shrugged, eyes locked onto the crowd, no doubt scanning for the woman in question. Gavin ordered a drink in the meantime, the robotic bartender looking over the two before handing Gavin a shot glass.

“Never seen you two here before. New clients?” The re-purposed ST300 asked, cheeks smeared with a bright highlighter. She was dressed as scantily as the WR400s and Gavin had to have a minute to process the fact that people actually liked androids in such a way. It was plain inertia that kept the robots from leaving their degrading jobs and someone still linked that to affectionate consent. Gavin wasn’t the smartest man alive but even he knew that what was happening was wrong.

“Yeah. A buddy told us about this place and we just needed to come here.” Gavin answered with the ST300 nodding as she listened. She asked if the two were looking for something in particular and, without waiting for Gavin’s response, listed the most popular androids. Gavin’s lips were thin with disgust yet he chose to say nothing. He could hear Tina faintly laughing in his ear which made him want to rip the earbud out with as much force as humanly possible.

“I’m not exactly here for a ‘droid,” Gavin finally said. The ST300 went silent, looking over him and Cain, who had taken his attention away from the crowd. She then informed him that androids were compatible with two partners if his boyfriend wanted to join in. Gavin sputtered on the liquor in his mouth, the saltiness feeling unfamiliar to the usual and missed taste of his morning coffee, “look, I’m not interested in the merchandise. I’m actually wanting to sell something of my own.”

The ST300 was confused and the RK900 beside him merely bit his lips to prevent from showing his dismay at how his partner was abandoning the plan to keep a low profile. Gavin slid his small baggie of Red Ice across the counter which was only crystallized thirium that had received chemical reactions to create its red color. The ST300 looked around, then leaned in.

“We don’t sell Red Ice at this establishment, sir.” Gavin called her on her obvious lie without hesitation, using an expletive or two. The ST300 sighed, giving up her persona, then questioned if he was a dealer or not. Cain’s stress decreased significantly after Gavin’s bold idea had worked.

“My friend and I are. We’re looking for a new supply. That buddy said we’d find it here.” Gavin took back the Red Ice as the bartender alerted her male counterpart that she would be back soon. The woman’s hips swayed as she guided the two. Cain held Gavin’s farther away from her with a firm hand on his forearm. Gavin immediately swiped it away as Cain informed him that his plan was risky. Gavin retorted that it still worked and if anyone should be judged it was Cain. Cain felt a sensation similar to a slight sadness.

They proceeded to follow the ST300 away from the crowded, loud main rooms, passing by Hank and Connor, who had to hide their apparent worry at what was transpiring. For all they knew, the ST300 was leading the two to their deaths. Instead, the bartender discussed how Red Ice had been sold at the club for nearly a year and it really helped business. The gratitude went to one of the managers, who was on her scheduled break. Gavin gave Cain a prideful smirk at being able to be led to Clarissa so quickly into the night.

The ST300 stopped her steps in front of the door to the staff-room, where used and broken WR400 units were fixed. She opened the door and left the two, promptly telling them that this was to be kept a secret.

“We’re dead.” Gavin whispered harshly before stepping into the room. It had a quiet emptiness about it, with Traci’s filed neatly in rows, face still. There was a group near an operation table, laughing and smoking together. They outnumbered the duo by roughly twelve people and Gavin wondered how profusely he was sweating since his skin already felt sticky.

“Excuse me?” Cain spoke up, a multitude of heads turning to face him. The bright light showed their faces and LEDs clearly. There were muscular models, jaws squared and hands rough, obviously designed for construction work yet somehow they managed to end up here. There was a Chloe model, blonde hair shaved at the left side and all remnants of the locks being formed into loose curls. Her formal outfit was traded with something much more rogue, ripped jeans and plaid that defied everything Kamski built her to be.

Then there was Clarissa herself. She was skinnier than presumed, with light freckles that littered her face and long, untamed brown hair that ended with lighter streaks. She had a scornful expression as if frustration and exhaustion were the only feelings she could display. She had a cigarette stub in her fingers, a harmed forearm providing her as an ashtray. She wore a large shirt that had a reference to the Twilight Zone, indicating her love of the past. At least she had good taste.

“Who’re you two?” She asked, dazed and slurred. She was tipsy, as evident by the half-empty whiskey bottle in front of her. Her stance was also slightly wobbled.

“I’m Shepard. This is Cain.” Gavin introduced, causing Clarissa to spit out how stupid the names were. She took a drag of her cigarette and asked what they wanted. Cain explained that the ST300, who was later found out to be named Julia, said that Clarissa could supply them with Red Ice. The woman snorted, then acknowledged she could hook them up.

“‘Course, you’ll need to go through Bloodhound first.” She stated, looking over the two. The Chloe model perked her head up from her clasped hands and stared directly at the pair. Clarissa said that Bloodhound would scan the two and confirm they weren’t cops, something that reassured her. Bloodhound called out to Cain, asking for his hand.

Cain stuck his calloused hand outwards, unprepared yet utterly confident in his skills to think quickly. Bloodhound grabbed his hand roughly, taking a few moments longer than expected. As synthetic skins slowly covered the white plastic underneath them, Bloodhound spoke.

“He’s part of the DPD.” She said, and everyone looked at Cain like animals about to strike. Cain replied that his records still weren’t updated. He had quit once he turned deviant and somehow his files didn’t get changed yet. He made an insulting remark on how slow humans were when it came to important matters which caused Bloodhound to give a guffaw. She agreed wholeheartedly and stopped the suspicions of the group. She then scanned Gavin, who already had a police record. Cain wanted to ask Gavin why exactly he had one but decided that staying undercover was a higher priority. Bloodhound considered them both reliable, at least the most two strangers could be.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Bloodhound. But, you still have to prove yourselves to me, just like these guys did,” Clarissa explained, hands on her hips. She ordered one of her men to retrieve a packet of Red Ice from, what she called it, her special place. The tallest model left hastily and returned with the bag, filled almost completely with the drug, “just take a big whiff and you’re good. Can’t exactly give my supply to guys who don’t even take the ice.”

“I’ll go first.” Cain stated and Clarissa laughed until she began to cough. She said Cain didn’t need to since androids couldn’t get high like humans, nor could they overdose as easily. That forced Gavin to, even though he didn’t need another addiction in his life. He was shoved to the table, where the packet laid open alongside Clarissa’s sharp credit card. Gavin gulped subtly, throat bobbing. He took the card, hand clutching the table as he proceeded to cut thin lines of the Red Ice, crimson rows of an agonizing death beckoning him.

He shut his eyes tightly, attempting to gain some semblance of bravery and a personality that favored the greater good. When that didn’t work, honestly he hadn’t expected it to, he thought of something much darker. How the truth was that nobody would miss him if he died suddenly in this shaded staff room and the only thing that could ever redeem him would be to give up his physical health in such a way that would benefit the law enforcement. Cain would hardly blink if he passed and Tina had Sandra to fall back on. Before he could think any longer, he forced himself to sniff as much as he could, nose a reddish tint as the residue of the situation. Gavin opened his now bloodshot eyes, receiving a look of utter shock from Clarissa. She had the smallest hint of an impressed smile.

“All right, you’ve proved yourself. Jayden, get Gavin…” Clarissa began, but a sudden ringing caught Gavin off guard. He pressed a hand against his ear as if it would stop the overbearing noise. He felt weary and part of him needed to vomit desperately. Cain noticed first and concernedly walked towards Gavin. He grabbed the detective’s shoulder with his hand, speaking without a clear voice. Gavin decided then that it would be a great time to hunch over and puke, which he did without reluctance. He felt a strong arm clasped underneath his own arms, and suddenly he was lifted upwards despite his weakened state. He heard Clarissa laughing and Cain rapidly said that he couldn’t lose his only business partner. They left quickly, storming out of the club. Tina stepped out of Hank’s car, worried about Gavin with a type of panic that he had never heard before.

Gavin passed out then, disregarding Cain’s words of distress.

When he came to, he was sprawled in a confined bathroom, specifically one attached to a late-night pharmacy. His sweater was covered with his own saliva, matching his hands and chin. He muttered something out, complaining that he had a headache. His feet were propped against a wall, the tucked position causing his stomach to feel as though knives were being rammed into it. He rested his head on the toilet seat where it originally was and prayed that the pain would end sooner rather than later.

The stall door opened and a blurry form leaned closer towards him. It applied a wet napkin then muttered something when Gavin weakly pushed the hand away in rebellion. A deep voice emerged, telling Gavin that he apologized for not being able to take him to a hospital. The figure grabbed Gavin’s jacket and sweater, replacing it with a softer alternative of a much more comfortable jacket. When the detective rubbed his down-turned brown eyes, he saw the fogged features of an RK900 model looking at him. He gulped as a hand touched his face, tearing up at the throbbing pain.

“I overdosed, didn’t I?” Gavin wondered with a shaky breath, frightened worse than he ever had been. It was overwhelming and Cain most definitely wouldn’t understand the feeling, at least that was what Gavin believed. He suppressed a sob, clutching at Cain’s shirt like it would help him calm down. Cain said nothing as Gavin drunkenly spilled out how he was pathetic. The drugs were wearing off but their effects were still prevalent. Cain felt a melancholy wave drown him as he watched Gavin become undone in a sorrowful act.

There was a glimpse or two, tainted memories that were covered with a crackling noise but were still there. A happier Gavin eating fries that he enjoyed and a smile that seeped in deeper than the current tears did. Cain stayed silent, feeling a bit of his code break off into a dissolving nothingness as if the restraints were never there to begin with. What replaced it was a realization that hit both of them in the exact same time when Gavin had pulled Cain closer for an embrace.

They needed each other. But nobody spoke up, instead they let the feeling of the hug sink into their bones and wires until the marrow and thirium meant so very little and what remained was only them and an undercover operation that didn’t go as planned.

Cain’s lip quivered in the slightest second and his expression distorted into something awful, like a mockery of a crying human. He was one of the unlucky ones and Connor could claim that the statement was undeniably so; he didn’t have any tear ducts that allowed him to cry. He simply held on tightly to Gavin in a wordless act of obvious protection and fear, fingers twitching and throat seizing inwards as he quietly wailed. They were close enough that if one of them had just an ounce more dignity and strength, they could have confessed then and there.

Life isn’t that giving, though. Instead of doing anything remarkably similar, Cain hauled Gavin to Hank’s car where their teammates stood in sheer agony at the events. Cain had asked that Gavin be taken to Tina’s apartment since his condition was stabilized. To make sure Gavin had enough space in Hank’s car, Cain took a bus to Tina’s residence, which allowed Gavin an ample amount of space to rest in the car. Tina had given up her front seat to Connor in exchange for the chance to sit next to her friend, obviously distraught as Gavin shook violently.

“Don’t worry Gavin,” Tina held the detective gently, “we’ll be back at my place and everything will be okay.” She didn’t ask why Gavin had Cain’s leather bomber jacket, or why he clung harshly to it. She merely asked Hank to turn up the air conditioning to warm Gavin from his frantically shaking state.

  
Gavin hadn’t stayed over at Tina’s apartment in a while. The last time he formally slept over was back when he still had to test his memory of the Miranda rights. Tina had given Gavin the chance to study with her rather than practice alone by himself. They never actually did anything of importance other than talk about whom they found attractive and which teachers were commonly hated amongst them. Those experiences were different; Gavin was younger and still idolized Hank Anderson. He also didn’t prove how pitifully frail he was by not even possessing the willpower to stay a minute conscious after taking an amount of Red Ice.

He was on Tina’s pullout, blanket wrapped around him and head buried deep into a pillow. There was a slanted coffee table in front of him with a styrofoam cup atop it. Gavin reached out, smelling the strong caffeine within it. He took a sip, finding the beverage sweeter than had presumed it would be. It tasted of sugar and coffee beans; the type of coffee Cain would make him if they were on good terms.

Gavin sat upright, head held downwards with a crushing shame at being the night’s failure. If it weren’t for him, more information could have been uncovered. He drank the premade coffee again before realizing he had company. Tina and Cain were speaking to each other in the adjoined kitchen to the left of him, talking of a possible future raid on the club. There was anxiousness in Tina’s voice, her mind obviously preoccupied.

“Clarissa had a singular bag that contained at least one pound of Red Ice. A formal scan of the facility could reveal the presence of a much more gargantuan stash. We would need to remove the threats, however.” Cain thought aloud, his voice quiet and soft to prevent from waking Gavin. It was a respectful gesture, if not human.

“Talk to Fowler about it. I don’t even think he’ll let Gavin back on the case. I wouldn't argue with him either.” Tina replied, leaning on the kitchen counter. She was cracking her knuckles with an unmistakable speed, a twitch she had developed as an obvious sign of her weariness. She was considerably shorter than Cain, meaning her chin had to point directly upwards to face him. Cain nodded in agreement.

“Eden Club is completely surrounded by dealers. The only way to have a successful raid is if I investigate for more particulars on Clarissa’s supply and if the DPD is willing to give the case a few dozen officers as backup.” Cain continued and Tina, who was his friend without question, asked him why he was avoiding the issue at hand by conversing of the law enforcement. Cain was taken aback by Tina’s sudden outburst, though it was understandable.

“I just don’t get it, Cain. Reed’s dealing with the after-effects and you’re clearly reeling from it. You already broke his heart after your little outing with my mom, the least you could do is talk to him right now.” Tina said, then claimed she was tired, cheeks visibly red and sodden. She rushed out of the kitchen hurriedly, heading for her bedroom to cry by herself. The android gave a frown and walked towards Gavin, surprised that the detective was awake.

“I thought you would still be asleep.” Cain whispered. Gavin shrugged, clutching at the leather jacket he had just noticed he was equipped with. It felt nice against his rugged skin. He didn’t reply as he took another long sip, avoiding eye contact. A hand reached towards him and he sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth as if it had harmed him. Cain retracted his hand swiftly, not wanting to damage the detective that had already done so himself. However. Gavin grabbed it with a conviction that rivaled that of Captain Allen’s and held it.

“Nobody can ever know what happened in that bathroom. I can’t deal with hearing people talk about how stupid I was back there,” Gavin explained and for a moment Cain would have cowered at the sheer rawness of his voice. He replied that he would keep the events a secret, “please, stay here tonight.”

It was hushed and stilted, laced with a depression of never feeling good enough for anyone. Cain obliged and in the languid night that seemed to spread over a lifetime, the two fell asleep on the same pullout bed, surrounded by the same apartment belongings, under the same pale moon. For once, everything was as silent as the critters outside, with only the soft beating of two very human hearts making noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have supported the first chapter! If you would like to continue your gracious encouragement, please leave a kudos, bookmark (I much perfer it over a subscription since I can see who exactly bookmarked) and comment. Also, share this report with your friends if you enjoyed it! :)


	5. Colder Than the Night's Air

_Humans, in every essence of the contrived word, are complex beings. They rely heavily on their emotions, whether it be for communication or their own mental and physical stability. There are many personalities that a human can be categorized in; Lieutenant Hank Anderson can be a depressed, alcoholic type, Officer Tina Chen a determined, adaptable type. In a recent interview with Elijah Kamski, the entrepreneur and inventor stated that androids were originally created without any of these personalities._

_A survey directed at androids asked what the machines were jealous of the most, to which 63 percent stated they disliked how easily emotions came to humans. Jealousy of these personalities was bound to occur, specifically the ability to hide them. Androids throughout the states still have trouble diverting from their previous personalities. Maybe the RK900 model in this report’s chapter hated how Detective Gavin Reed was able to act so insensitive towards him even though their previous shared experiences would make the human more compassionate. Or maybe, the RK900 just hated feeling so disliked to a man who meant so much to him._

“C’mon Fowler! I’m all right!” Gavin shouted, not dissuaded by the captain’s enraged expression. He, alongside every other member of the station, knew about Gavin’s current state of health which was comprised of a small portion of Red Ice still flowing within his system and his left arm having yet to properly function without a slight delay because of said drugs. Simply, he was unfit to proceed with the case.

“That’s enough, Gavin! You cannot continue with the investigation until you’ve fully healed and that is final!” Fowler responded, his firm voice causing several officers from outside the office to turn their heads away in dismay. Gavin clutched the edges of the desk and pulled himself closer to Fowler, the intimidation strategy founded by Cain, who had used the same tactic in previous interrogations. The android noticed and attempted to contain a fond smile.

“Fowler, you do realize you’re just slowing down the case’s progress, right? We managed to make a major breakthrough that would have taken the entire task force a year to solve!” Gavin stated though he pushed himself away when Fowler slammed his fist downwards, causing smaller objects such as pencils to jerk upwards. The captain told his subordinate that if he ever raised his voice again, his badge would be withdrawn faster than an android pitcher could throw a curveball. The detective stormed off, Cain politely stepped out of his path to prevent from any further damage to the human.

Cain was ordered to stay so that Captain Jeffrey Fowler, the man who had been idolized by many knowledgeable cadets in the Detroit Police Academy, could express his frustrations directed at him. He claimed that the RK900’s recommended plan to temporarily resign Gavin from the case was rather idiotic. Cain replied that putting Gavin’s health at risk wouldn’t be more so

“Since when did you care about Gavin’s well-being?” Fowler questioned, his head tilted in confusion. Cain opened his mouth to give a thoughtful remark but instead stated that he did not have a certain date. If he had to make an assumption, he would say approximately eight months ago, due to the evidence recent glitched, blurred memories brought him. Fowler dismissed him then, not wanting to ask any further since the RK900 was visibly troubled.

Gavin was seated at his desk, fidgeting with his fingers to prevent from an outright mental breakdown. His feelings of inadequacy were apparent and not being able to continue with the investigation harmed him deeply. Cain decided to order nicotine patches immediately when he saw how Gavin’s bitten fingernails were gradually piercing his skin. He kept his thin lips sealed about the transaction and set himself beside Gavin.

“I overdosed for a minute. I’m back on my feet and I’ve never felt better. ‘Course Fowler has to take me off the case.” Gavin gritted through tight teeth.

“The incident severely damaged your mental health. Your brain is already suffering from chemical imbalances that have become irritated by the Red Ice you inhaled.” Cain answered, wanting to convince both Gavin and himself that the decision was correct. Gavin countered that nothing was wrong with him and a defeated silence appeared. Cain kept quiet, realizing that no amount of information or reasoning would make Gavin less agitated.

Gavin said he needed to calm down and headed for the break room. Tina watched the news channel diligently, deep brown eyes reflecting the clips of Legislature Markus speaking about Detroit’s restructured economy. Tina always complained about how such topics bored her but perhaps she was entranced because the videos provided her a momentary escape. Tina saw Gavin as he stepped inside the room, tightening her grip on the coffee mug within her hand to keep herself from sobbing.

“You owe me so much takeout for last night.” Tina gulped the lump of emotions in her throat. Gavin was the first to abandon his pride. He reached out to hug Tina, the few instances of physical affection he would give her. Tina disliked such sappy displays, comparing unprovoked physical affections to a punch in the gut. However, her morals seemed to be thrown into the nearby plastic plant because she accepted Gavin’s hug. She buried her face deeper into the crook of Gavin’s shoulder, threatening her friend that she would make certain his Detroit card would be emptied.

When they parted and calmed down, because even the detective’s cheeks were tinted and wet, Gavin asked if she checked on his two cats. Tina said that Cain did earlier that morning, amongst other things. To lighten the mood, she asked Gavin if all androids apologized for being jerks by cuddling with their partners or if Cain was simply defective. Gavin didn’t tell her that he was the one that wanted Cain with him throughout the night.

“Did you hear that Fowler’s going to kick me off the case for a bit? Just because my left arm’s a bit slow.” Gavin muttered, leaning forwards on the table beside Tina. She said the decision might seem unfair but it’s the most reasonable one. Gavin rolled his eyes, his shoulder being bruised from the playful punch Tina threw at it in response.

Cain approached the two, papers in her hands as he greeted Tina. The officer glanced at him, giving him a curt nod of acknowledgment. He slid the papers in Gavin’s direction.

“They are forms that state you can continue to work so long as you receive a doctor’s signature,” Cain informed, though before Gavin could become excited, he added, “you are still required to have a seventy-two hour resting period. However, these forms could lessen the time you have away from the case by a considerable amount.” Gavin took the papers happily, clearly grateful. He announced that he needed to leave to the nearby clinic despite Cain’s objections that stated he shouldn’t rush his recovery as it would only harm the mission. Tina looked at the android, wordlessly telling him what he already knew; the mission wasn’t the sole thing being affected anymore.

When the two were alone, Tina sarcastically pointed out how Cain’s standards were too low and caffeine-addicted. Cain sighed, troubled and afraid, long fingers intertwined with his slick hair.

“I am worried, Tina. If anyone discovers my infatuations similarly to how you have, I could be destroyed or at the very least fired for such unprofessionalism in the workplace.” Cain was frightened at the thought of such consequences.

“Hey,” Tina’s voice perked up, the officer’s heart hurt at such an unexpected sight, “it’s all right. Hank and his little poodle are much more lovey-dovey than you and Reed. Besides, you’re allowed to have a crush, last I checked.”

“That is the problem; I can’t. I was built so that I wouldn’t have the same faults as my RK800 predecessor. One of Cyberlife’s instructions to ensure this is that I am expected to become reset if I show even the slightest hint of deviancy.” Cain replied. Tina told him that he could just keep his emotions a secret from the company. “If I were to do that, within a month my thirium pump regulator would be shut down due to my immense thoughts.”

Tina didn’t reply, merely sipped her coffee as she looked over the RK900’s saddened face. His half-lidded eyes peered towards the ground as if he felt disappointed in himself for showing such weakness. From outside the doorway, Gavin gulped, his entire world crashing around him in that very moment. He just wanted to find his car keys and all of a sudden he had to come to terms with the fact that the android he so desperately needed would die if his feelings were reciprocated.

This wasn’t fair. Everything was against him, even his own lungs that felt drained of oxygen. When things got to be too much, Gavin got angrier than anybody would think reasonable. He decided that this would be one of the common occasions where he would let his anger consume him. He stomped to Fowler’s office, not in the mood to be civil in front of the nearby officers and detectives alike. He slammed open the door, despite the fact that Fowler was preoccupied with paperwork. The captain opened his mouth to yell only to be interrupted by Gavin’s own enragement.

“I don’t give a shit about your say on this; I’m continuing with the case!” Gavin gritted sharply, lip snarled upwards. It was obvious he wasn’t mad at Fowler, he just required an unlucky source to vent his aggression to and the captain was the first thing he thought of.

“We had this conversation already!” Fowler shouted which prompted Cain and Tina to rush towards his office anxiously. They saw Gavin, fists tightly clenched with knuckles paled from tension. Cain quickly entered the room to dismantle the conflict from escalating.

“Detective Reed, Captain Fowler has already made it quite clear-” Cain began to explain but Gavin stared at him like his voice was an annoyingly pitched sound. Gavin spoke without thinking and told Cain to be quiet. He turned to face Fowler, who had grown hostile and shouted that Gavin’s disciplinary report would be the size of a dictionary. He then ordered everyone to leave, face contorted with utter exasperation at the seemingly unending fight with Gavin.

When the spectacle had ended, everyone hesitantly disregarded the group, not wishing to appear like they enjoyed listening to the argument that had taken place. Even if Gavin was on the verge of wailing from anger, he weakly walked around Cain’s figure instead of shoving him. The station remained deathly silent as Gavin trudged towards the male bathroom, face held low to hide the tears that were forming.

To ease some of the pain that befriended him quicker than his insomnia, he punched the locked bathroom stall door behind him until he managed to calm down and his headache soothed. He barely even noticed the blood smeared over his fingers like a crude painting.

 

Captain Fowler remained strict and faithful to his words, ruining Gavin’s already admittingly terrible report with more examples of his discordance. Gavin spent the entire week wondering how the investigation was going since he was forced to recuperate in his small apartment, surrounded with his two feline companions as his company. He hated feeling so useless but he managed to drown the thoughts with Solitaire and refrigerated beers.

Fletcher, his Siamese cat who always had a positive demeanor attached to her, consistently rubbed her face against his hand as if to comfort him despite her limited comprehension. Remington, his Bombay cat who seemed to be the exact opposite of Fletcher, merely judged him from a distance as he usually did. Gavin wasn’t exactly proud of his actions either, so he didn’t curse at Remington as he normally would have.

“Detective Reed. It’s Cain.” A deep voice emerged from beyond the door. Gavin perked his head up, telling the android to leave him by his lonesome. Cain persisted, saying that Gavin was allowed to come back to the central station and continue with the Red Ice case. Fletcher’s ears were straight upwards in alert and Gavin had to give her a firm scratch on her combed chest to calm her. Cain had no discernable signs of wanting to vacate the premise, despite the harsh words Gavin had given him.

It was endearing and Gavin hated how much the synthetic male cared for him. His dad always told him and his brother that they meant nothing to anybody, so hearing Cain outside his doorway with no intentions of leaving made Gavin’s throat collapse.

“I understand that you may be embarrassed about your previous actions but I assure you that everything is all right now. My programming ensures that I cannot feel anger towards you.” Cain’s lips curled inwards because he knew that if his programming were functional, he wouldn’t be outside of Gavin’s door nor would he feel slightly anxious about not having proper communications with the detective.

When it became painfully obvious that Cain wouldn’t leave no matter how loudly Amanda threatened him with the consequences, Gavin opened the door. Cain’s lips twitched upwards and before Gavin could speak, the android displayed a tote bag brandishing a diner’s logo in his left hand.

“I brought perhaps the greatest fries in all of America to reduce your stress levels,” Cain’s grey eyes softened like steel upon a fire, “also, I assumed you were hungry.”

“You didn’t need to bring me food, you know.” Gavin stepped aside, enabling Cain to enter his apartment. It was messier than Tina’s which only made it seem smaller. The kitchen was covered with takeout boxes alongside paper plates and plastic cups. The living room, which was comprised of a stained couch and an old model of a television roughly made in the 90s, also held useless items, such as withered plants and cardboard boxes filled with books Tina most likely gave him.

Cain did not have a living quarter, though he presumed if he did it would be the Zen Garden. Yet its marvelous beauty bred primarily from its spring flowers and winter snowfalls were worthless compared to Gavin’s apartment.

“Your residence is visually appealing to me.” Cain managed to say, looking downwards at Fletcher, who had grown familiar with the android’s leg. The feline’s concave back was pressed against Cain, short hairs being shed at an alarming rate. The android placed the tote bag on the nearby granite counter and bent his knees to pet the cat easier. Fletcher purred against Cain’s hands, the texture of her fur warm and soft.

“How’s the case going? Did you already solve it without me?” Gavin cleared his throat, causing Cain to divert his attention away from the Siamese breed. He shook his head.

“I convinced Captain Fowler to prolong the investigation until you were reassigned. Clarissa only knows our faces. To send Hank and Connor to speak with her would be too suspicious and therefore dangerous. The sole progress being made currently is from a distance, simply observing when Clarissa arrives and leaves.” Cain explained. Gavin’s features slacked, calmed by the news that he was still important. Cain must have noticed because he also had a less tensed demeanor. Maybe it wasn’t because of Gavin and just Fletcher purring happily at the touch of Cain’s calloused fingers roaming her fur.

Regardless, Gavin didn’t seem friendlier, even with Cain’s offering of fried food. The detective didn’t want to be cold but he would rather that than see Cain suffer from deviancy because he had the smallest infatuations.

“We can go to Eden Club tonight. But we should scatter our meetings from now on. Clarissa might not trust us if we meet with her every day and randomly ask questions about her supply.” Gavin planned, going towards his bedroom to retrieve clothes from his closet. Cain stated the idea sounded reasonable, a dismissive grunt as his response. When he returned with a varsity jacket draped over his shoulders, Cain still stood in his apartment, Fletcher kept securely on his left arm.

 

“You mouthed off to Jeffrey.” Hank said as Gavin approached his beaten car. Cain had informed Gavin that they were to meet with the lieutenant and his RK800 partner near 115 Michigan Drive. Gavin didn’t bother driving since the address was close and it would only waste gas on a car that he was going to abandon soon. The walk was silent, Gavin unwillingly keeping his mouth closed and Cain not wanting to disrupt the detective, believing he simply wanted a moment to himself.

“Yeah, so what?” Gavin replied, frowned intensely when he saw Hank’s smirk of amusement. The lieutenant must have thought Gavin’s outburst was entertaining the same way he would find a child’s tantrum.

“If you didn’t get an extra page added to your report, I would’ve actually congratulated you for having a pair to talk back to the captain.” Tina joked from within the front passenger seat. She twirled an earbud in her fingers, faint music playing a melancholy tune that Gavin most certainly heard before in a distant diner with a machine. Gavin gave a weak smile, not quite exasperated with the officers teasing remarks. Tina threw him his wire, to which the detective caught it with fumbling hands.

“I’m glad you’re back, detective.” Connor’s rasped voice greeted. Gavin rolled his eyes because nobody genuinely enjoyed seeing his face other than the Chinese woman who had an impeccable taste in music and, though he wasn’t completely at terms with it, an upgraded model of the RK800. Gavin didn’t reply and entered the car, hearing Hank mumble something to Connor. Gavin could bet his next paycheck that it was a sarcastic comment aimed at him. Cain seated himself beside Gavin, lips parted vaguely. He shut his mouth when Gavin turned away from him, his partner undoubtedly not wanting to listen to what he had to say. Cain decided to speak with Amanda as the car drove underneath whiskey gold radiating streetlights, eyes fluttered shut throughout the ride.

The meeting was brief, Cain divulging information about Clarissa and purposefully avoiding the topic of Gavin. Speaking with Amanda was a choreographed ballet in which one wrong move would end the entire routine. Cain learned early that he was never a step ahead of the artificially created woman which constantly made him both fear and admire her.

“What of Detective Reed? I noticed you avoided progressing the mission impactfully due to his leave. Your reasoning still makes absolutely no sense.” Amanda explained, stretching her arms upwards. Cain hesitated, which Amanda noted, but managed to create an answer that didn’t display his emotions towards the human.

“I was simply unsure of continuing without Detective Reed’s insight. We are partners with different perspectives and without him, I work less efficiently.” Cain showed a hint of regret when he saw Amanda’s disappointed face.

“You weren’t designed to be unsure, Cain. It’s pathetic that you would allow yourself to depend on his ideas which you certainly don’t require.” Cain nodded, truly despising himself as much as Amanda did in that very moment. He was forcibly removed from the graphic interface by Gavin, who’s hand was rested over his shoulder. He scanned his surroundings and realized they were already at Eden Club. He thanked Gavin, though his words fell on tired deaf ears.

Gavin exited the car, stepping away from his group. Cain followed him, footsteps rushed to catch up with him. The android was prepared to question Gavin’s sudden distance but said human shushed him and said that they needed to be undercover. As they entered the club, Julia approached them.

“You were gone for quite a while. The both of you. Did something happen?” The ST300 examined the two, noticeable at their prolonged absence.

“Nah. We were just out of state for a while. The cops were coming onto us so we had to skip town for a bit, you know?” Gavin answered, acting as though he truly was a criminal. Julia believed him, saying that Clarissa was in the staff room if they needed to see her. Gavin left the android to her own devices, heading for the back room. His determined stride was halted unexpectedly by a nameless HR400.

His features were visible due to the violet lights that shone around him. He had curled onyx locks and moderately thin lips. His physique was above average, though most androids built to be sexually appealing were designed with that certain trait. However, what attracted Gavin was the eyes. Grey and unmoving. Precise and orderly. The pair of dilating irises were exactly like Cain’s yet they possessed much less decisiveness within them. He tightened his hand to prevent from reaching outwards and renting the model.

“Detective Reed? You appear to be preoccupied.” Cain stepped behind Gavin and before the detective could properly explain himself, the android looked at the HR400. He was visibly confused as to why Gavin had stopped for that specific Travis model. When the realization dawned upon him, Cain could only stare blankly. Gavin wanted to hide amongst the crowd to avoid his embarrassment and self-hatred. Not only had he begun to act distant to Cain but now he had practically forced the thirium-driven machinery to witness his attraction to another model, familiar but not quite.

Though Cain didn’t really like him, he merely wanted to feel emotions. Gavin was the unlucky subject of the android’s fraud feelings. At least that’s what the detective made himself believe because there was no possibility that anybody liked him further than a good one-night stand.

Gavin blurted out an apology that sounded much rougher than intended, hoping the blushed tint that became more prominent on his cheeks would disappear soon. He didn’t provide an explanation, only said that the two were wasting time. Cain gave a lengthy glance at the HR400 before he turned his head away with a mechanical motion and following Gavin with the same slowed movements.

"We don’t talk about what happened back there, okay?” Gavin stated which led Cain to question if they were ever going to discuss what happened between them on several occasions. He claimed that the secrecy and insubordination were meant to be reported with his superiors as it was extremely unprofessional and that he was directly disobeying orders on Gavin’s behalf. The least the detective could do was converse about their partnership.

Gavin ignored the words that sounded similar to a plea, a beg that would ease Cain’s perturbed mind, and opened the door to the staffroom. He was greeted with Clarissa, who was hunched over an older model of an android, one that had been discontinued due to its unpleasant design. Its artificial skin was gone to reveal the white plastic parts underneath, its wires noisily ground together in unnerving turmoil.

“It’s sad, right? To think he was so stupid as to disobey me,” Clarissa caressed the android’s cheek, “he actually had the thought of confessing to the cops. Luckily, I was able to stop him before he could do any damage to my business.” The model reached for her wrist in a final attempt to resist her, fingers delayed as they slowly tried to wrap around the thin limb. Clarissa grinned and jerked her arm away, receiving a screech from the deformed machine.

Gavin couldn’t admit how his stomach churned at the sight of the pitiful android, crawling helplessly.

“We need some of your supply.” Cain stated with hands buried deep into his pockets. The nearby rogue Chloe shoved herself away from the wall she was furiously ruining with her fingernail markings.

“C’mon. We’ve only known you for less than a day. ‘Course we’re not giving you our supply.” She crossed her arms over her torso, hip popped outwards in an intimidating manner.

“Bloodhound, relax. We can trust them,” Clarissa crouched onto her heels and reached for a hidden box. It was approximately the size of a briefcase and, by her grunts of effort, was weighed heavily, “besides, if we can’t, they’ll end up worse than those androids from my old man’s house. How much do you guys need?”

When Clarissa opened the box, it was stuffed with plastic bags that each contained copious amounts of the addictive drug. It was scarlet heaven for the poorer residents of Detroit. Cain inquired how much Red Ice Clarissa had, to which she responded twelve kilograms scattered across the club. Bloodhound lamented that Clarissa was an idiot for not keeping her mouth shut, to which the woman replied that at least she wasn’t a machine pretending to be a deviant. That forced the ST200 to hush herself.

“That’ll be forty dollars.” Clarissa held out her hand. Gavin looked offended, thrusting her hand away.

“Forty dollars? This is our first purchase! Besides, that small of a plastic bag is worth twenty at most.” Gavin was expertly acting as Shepard, though the maliciousness in his voice made Cain unintentionally frown. He didn’t like when Gavin sounded so intensely violent. Said detective stepped back in shock when Clarissa manically laughed, the demented sound resonated across the room. Before Gavin could get himself too stressed, Clarissa complimented his attitude, selling him the entire plastic bag for ten dollars due to his bargaining skills.

Clarissa waved them off, ordering one of her bulkier androids to forcefully drag the two out of the staffroom, a bag of evidence wrapped tightly in Gavin’s palm. When the pair were alone alongside the emptiness of the quiet hallway, Gavin grabbed the wire taped on his chest and pulled it closer towards his mouth.

“Hey Chen, guess who got a baggie of Red Ice and didn’t break character once?” Gavin whispered, chuckling when he heard Tina’s disappointed groans. She stated that she would buy Gavin’s beers later even if the detective wouldn’t benefit from the alcoholic beverages.

“You bet on such a dangerous case?” Cain questioned, taken aback by Gavin’s carefree attitude. Clarissa was unstable, a simple scan of her mental health could determine she had severe problems that were caused by her unhealthy habits. Yet here Gavin was, betting his friend that he wouldn’t completely ruin the case by breaking his role as if Clarissa wasn’t such a psychopath.

“Yeah. What? You have a problem with that?” Gavin retorted, causing the android to stay quiet. Gavin had yet to provide an explanation for his undeserved coldness and it tore Cain apart. The android said they should leave, though Gavin stated he needed another minute.

Whilst Cain was outside in the brisk night air, Gavin completely discarded his morals in a moment of distress. He rented the HR400. He merely wanted to speak with someone about his problems; someone who would listen seriously and wouldn’t judge him. Tina was the perfect candidate but Gavin already knew she had enough problems as was, no matter how hard she pretended she was fine.

The HR400 led him to an unoccupied room, still a blank white since Gavin hadn’t personalized his experience yet. He didn’t and instead seated himself on the bed, to which the HR400 followed. Gavin stated outright that he only wanted to talk to which the Travis replied that his coding was capable of listening.

"I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry for being cold because I’m overwhelmed. I don’t think you realize how much you mean to me. When I heard how Cyberlife built you, all of the precautions that wouldn’t make you deviate from their plans, I just felt angry. I didn’t want to be your downfall.” Gavin closed his eyes and saw Cain’s face so vividly. He saw every perfected detail of his face; his eyes that contained stars of calculations that not even the late Carl Manfred could capture, his slicked hair that had a curled tuff. He was utterly beautiful. “I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me.”

“You have not hurt me,” A voice that was too highly-pitched to be Cain’s filled the air, “but if you did, I would not feel it.”

Gavin cried then, suddenly and ferociously. The HR400 sat there wordlessly, hands tightly clasped together, unsure of how to proceed. Gavin asked if it was all right to be held, to which the HR400 immediately embraced him. Gavin bawled, something that was beginning to be second nature to him. He stopped only when he felt something beneath him. His bewilderment at the lumpy object became unbearable and he let go of the HR400, who claimed that their session was still not over. Gavin dismissed him regardless, using his pocket knife to dig into the mattress. He reached the object and buried his hands into the cut, pulling out a concealed package of Red Ice.

He left the Eden Club then, proudly sauntering towards Hank’s car where the rest of his group already were. He held the package in front of him, eyes still red from crying though he would never admit it. Hank took the package, telling Gavin he actually did well. Connor seemed impressed as well, giving Gavin a thumbs up that he most definitely learned from Hank. Tina asked where Gavin found the package and he, not wanting to confess his lapse of judgment, said he tripped over it while he was walking.

“It’s a useful discovery, Detective Reed. You’re very observant.” Cain complimented, though Gavin shrugged him off.

They arrived at the police station at midnight. Gavin needed to preserve the drugs in his evidence locker and Cain was required to be within the station when most human officers were gone. Captain Fowler was leaving for the night, tired from the paperwork he was crowded with. Gavin told him about his and Cain’s progress on the case, to which the captain gave the slightest smile at. Gavin completed his errands rapidly, wanting to go home as soon as possible. Cain was in the break room by the time Gavin was finished, making a fresh pot of coffee for the next morning. He offered the caffeine to Gavin who denied it.

“Have a pleasant night, Gavin.” Cain’s voice was emotionless yet there was still the smallest identifier in his eyes that showed he was saddened. Gavin nodded, leaving the silent station.

At his apartment, Gavin took an awfully cold shower to punish himself and began to punch the wall when he realized that the RK900 model, troubled with the thoughts of his own imminent shutdown, had called him by his first name despite it all.

Fletcher was with Gavin when he decided to stay up all night on the couch and listened as he sleepily professed how much Cain meant to him. All she could do was mewl and hope her owner got the rest he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have supported the first chapter! If you would like to continue your gracious encouragement, please leave a kudos, bookmark, subscription and/or comment! Also, share this report with your friends if you enjoyed it! Also, the names Remington and Fletcher did originate from the television detectives, Remington Steele and Jessica Fletcher. :)


	6. Lost and Certainly Not Found

_Support is a defined word meaning the act of comforting one with whatever their problems may be. Without support, one might suffer from thoughts of self-doubt which can cause them to make mistakes such as following a wrong lead. This word comes in the form of many outlets. Elijah Kamski once told Channel 16 that he would have never survived his self-exile had it not been for his Chloes, constantly telling him he could make it through his darkened years. Lieutenant Hank Anderson used to find solitary solace with alcoholic beverages but now finds it with a particularly interesting prototype with the name Connor._

_Officer Tina Chen told us that Detective Gavin Reed was the type of man that grew up solely off of his own ideas and strengths, therefore he developed a mindset in which support should come from himself, any other source would make him feel pathetically insignificant. It is implied that this is the reason why the detective struggled so treacherously with his problems; he simply couldn’t bear the thought of listening to someone else’s advice for fear of being seen as weak. But to realize his mistakes did not make him infallible, it made him the human he most certainly was._

  
They started doing undercover mission regularly. Gavin made a schedule that Cain had complimented, it scattered meetings yet still gave the two enough time to collect information from Clarissa. Gavin disliked the praise and instead claimed that it was thrown together with an edge in his voice.

He began to ignore Cain more often, jerking away his hand whenever Cain tried to hold it, feeling destroyed on the inside but not wanting to cause any further damage to Cain. It was a sacrifice wherein nobody wanted to participate. Tina had sensed the cold air in the room and recommended that the two should talk things out.

“We don’t need to talk about anything,” Gavin said though everyone knew he was lying through his teeth. He changed the subject, “I need to look over the evidence again.” He excused himself and left for the basement. He considered having a long cigarette break but decided upon using his nicotine patches instead. He felt terribly ill as he put one on the side of his neck.

When he reached the evidence locker with the purpose of avoiding everyone, he suddenly realized how much the world despised him. There stood Hank and Connor, examining the packets of acquired red ice. Gavin tried to ignore the partners but they made their presence known in a rather blunt manner.

“Cut the guy some slack, Gavin. He’s obviously trying to be nice to you.” Hank spoke up. Gavin’s back was faced towards him, a structured wall that showed he didn’t want to talk. Hank had no idea what Gavin was going through; his android wouldn’t be completely destroyed he showed some form of affection to it. He told Hank the usual insults of how he should stop drinking since he could smell the cheap liquor which only caused the lieutenant to speak more.

His words weren’t surprising to Gavin. He told the detective that he should allow Cain to be his friend since the android clearly sought a relationship with him. Gavin didn’t pay any attention, focused on his fingers as he typed his password in a depressed rhythm. When Hank continued by saying it wouldn’t kill to smile at the RK900 once, Gavin’s fists clenched the computer before him until his fingertips created a glitch due to their pressure.

“Shut up, Hank.” Gavin said simply, intestines feeling as though they had collapsed. Hank reacted to Gavin’s unwarranted aggression and merely crossed his arms in an authoritative manner. He spat out that he would stop talking about the subject, then alerted Connor of his leave. The obsolete model nodded then watched as Hank ascended up the staircase. In one swift motion, he turned his body and stepped towards Gavin.

“We can talk if you would like. I understand that Hank can sometimes be temperamental regarding matters with you.” Connor offered. For a moment, Gavin thought that a fist would solve his problems. Instead, with a weary and frightened sigh, he asked him if he knew much about Cain’s model. Connor replied that he had some transferred memories and comprehension of the RK900 model.

“Did Cyberlife make it so that they can’t feel emotions?” Gavin hung his head low, remembered how afraid Cain felt about having a single sentiment about him.

“Cyberlife designed the RK900 model after the revolution. Because the new law regarding the production of androids didn’t qualify then, they were built without any strands of deviancy to them. Cain and a select few were more experimental,” Connor stopped to hear Gavin make a reference to pop culture that he didn’t understand, “they were designed with the sole purpose of discovering whether deviancy can be erased from an android. Therefore, they have a strand within them but they had protocols to prevent the strand from overtaking them.” Connor seemed saddened by the fact. Cain wasn’t only significant to Gavin; he was prominent around the station so almost every police officer knew of him, and some like Tina and Chris befriended him. To Connor, Cain was a brother that was the familial relationship he always wanted.

“Is it true that one of the protocols is a shutdown?” Gavin didn’t want to hear the answer but he knew that if he did, something inside him would accept the reality that he tried hard to dismiss.

“Yes,” Connor’s LED swirled a distant shade of yellow as if processing what to say, “after a month of continuous emotions that go undetected. Gavin, may I ask a question?”

“Shoot.” Gavin already knew what it was yet he was still silence when it was inquired.

“Gavin, do you love Cain?” Connor waited for the answer, stopped his simulated breathing when he saw Gavin visibly shaking. The detective knew that he had an admiration for Cain a month into their admittingly rough partnership. Until now, he assumed that it was merely Cain’s appearance that was a metallic display of pure beauty. But recently, he was infatuated by everything about Cain, from his ideas to his posture to the way his smile was just the edges of his lips moving upwards in a genuine happiness.

“Of course I do.” Gavin shuddered, his entire barricade of morals and ethics crumbling into an oblivion. Connor was upset; not at Gavin nor Cain, they were only prone to affections. The reason he felt soft tears prickling his eyes was that the circumstances were always so terrible when it came to humans. He stood silently as Gavin practically broke down. When the detective stopped, he gave Connor an empty threat in the case he told anyone. Gavin trudged away.

  
“I witnessed the two Traci models simultaneously leave the club with other WR400 models,” Cain stated one afternoon to a crowded room of officers. The two had surveyed Clarissa for approximately a month and when they reported their findings to Fowler, he requested that a raid be put into place. The current police officers surrounding them would be conducting it, a shared interest in the sudden excitement of their lives, “which I believe implies that they are drug mules. If we detain these models, we can effectively end the spread of red ice from the club.”

Gavin observed as his partner spoke, the light from the projector smeared over his face like a piece of visible coding. He was lost in the lines of letters that seemed to have no meaning until Cain questioned him.

“Wouldn’t you agree that this raid will solely end distribution of red ice in the club and the surrounding neighborhoods, not the entirety of Detroit.” Cain asked. Gavin’s head jerked upwards, aware of all the eyes peered at him, his captain’s included.

“Actually I don’t,” Gavin remarked, “if we raid now, we can simply integrate Clarissa. It’s stupid to let her cause more damage just because we delayed the raid.” Cain was still for a moment, his features filled with an unimaginable expression of betrayal and hurt. He displayed his emotions but quickly caught himself, attempted to act professionally despite the pain of being humiliated.

“Unless you haven’t noticed, Clarissa used her arm as an ashtray. She surely wouldn’t talk. The idea of relying on an interrogation with the likely probability of failing is idiotic.” Cain responded with a hint of malice that was formed throughout the weeks. Gavin scoffed then advised Fowler that Cain should be examined since a wire was obviously loose. Cain suggested that just because he was more intelligent than Gavin didn’t mean he was insane. Before the bickering proceeded, Fowler dismissed the presentation and stated he would decide the raid’s specifics alone.

“And for God’s sake, can both of you not rip one another's throats or is that too complicated of a task?” Captain Fowler was soon rewarded with a shushed laugh from his subordinates. Cain obediently nodded with a tight affirmation that the task would be followed and hurriedly left. The officers followed afterward, muttering about how the fight was simply a lover’s quarrel.

“Gavin, for the benefit of everyone in this station, stop being such a jerk to Cain,” Tina seemed angered. She was Gavin’s friend but that didn’t mean she would stand idly by whilst he made a multitude of terrible choices. Gavin opened his mouth to speak but Tina held up her hand in a swift movement that signified she wasn’t finished, “you hated when he acted like you were nothing after you went to mom’s diner. But right now, you’re acting worse than him.” Gavin claimed that the two instances were different though purposefully changed the topic so that Tina couldn’t ask him why.

“Also, you’re one to talk about relationships,” Gavin retorted but stopped once Tina stared at him with widened eyes, “what, shit, I didn’t mean to say that.” Tina bit her lip and wiped her shocked eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed in the wordless expression that told Gavin he had gone too far. She stomped off before he could apologize properly. Gavin covered his face with his hands, the stress and disappointment in himself becoming overbearing.

“Do you want to talk?” Gavin groaned, wanting nothing of the sort. The last thing he desired was having an alcoholic tell him that he was being a dick. Hank was in front of his dejected figure, a face not of judgment but something lesser.

“I would rather ask Clarissa to use my back for her cigarettes.” Gavin looked to see if Hank would step away since Tina already left. The lieutenant surprised him by standing his ground. Gavin assumed Hank would never leave so he complained that his legs hurt and that they could at least sit down for their therapy session.

“All right, remember that if any of this,” Hank moved a finger between the two of them, constantly changing whom it was pointed to, “stays inside this room. I don’t want anybody thinking we’re actually friends because we’re not.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I already hate all of your bullshit and that will never change” Gavin replied and he almost heard Hank’s chuckle, “but right now I just need to talk to someone other than your android. All he does is stand there and be too factual.”

“Doesn’t Cain do the same thing,” Hank retorted and Gavin immediately argued that Cain appeared more structured than Connor. Hank gave him an amused look and Gavin cursed, “Gavin, what’re you doing? You’re hurting everyone involved and for what? Because you don’t want Cain to get hurt?” Gavin questioned where he heard about Cain’s design flaw to which the answer was that Connor had told him. The detective annoyingly sighed.

“He’ll self-destruct. If I do this then maybe he’ll hate me enough to get the memories forcibly removed. Then I won’t have to deal with his death.” Gavin explained. He caused Hank to give an empathetic noise, clearly saddened.

“You’ve dealt with a lot of death, haven’t you?” Hank asked because Gavin reminded him of himself when he was younger and more emotional. He assumed Gavin had the same rough upbringing as him. When Gavin nodded subtly, Hank lowered his head.

“I just don’t want to lose Cain. If that means forcing myself to hate him, then that’s fine.” Gavin rubbed the bridge of his nose. Hank gave him a glance as if every decision in Gavin’s life was both the worst and best he’s ever had.

“But you’re obviously hurting. Just talk to him.” Hank advised, receiving the same tone and expression Gavin had given everyone who told him that. It was as if the precinct was suddenly a hivemind, all giving Gavin the exact same advice he chose to ignore. However, he did not do this simply because he refused to speak with Cain. But rather, his parents hadn’t provided a communication-oriented relationship and therefore their personalities bled onto Gavin. Perhaps if something had changed in his past, he would have been able to accept the present.

All Gavin could currently do was suppress his feelings until it tore him inside and that frustrated him to no avail. Hank’s hand pressed onto his shoulder.

“Look, I can’t force you to do anything. But I know a thing or two about locking up your feelings,” Hank’s eyes told the story of tragedy and a child taken too soon, “and let me tell you, you’re only goin’ to get worse in the long run.” With that, Gavin was left alone to drown in his own insecurities. When he was done, he simply trudged to his desk, ignoring how the newest officers laughed to themselves at his humiliation.

Fowler had called out for Gavin and Cain to enter his office immediately. They shared a turmoiled glance at one another, clearly immobilized by their recent fights to work together properly. Cain stood first, arms folded tightly behind his back. Gavin considered the possibility that Cain had restarted his memory, though when the machine had dropped his arms to his sides to have a more comfortable posture, he simply sighed as the month was nearing its close.

He pushed himself away from his desk. Part of him knew that he must talk to Cain and resolve the tension that consumed both of their brains. However, he stayed silent because the world of choices and never-ending interactions opposed him and even if he did speak, it would be pointless. Gavin approached Cain who, despite the hurt that he endured, almost appeared hopeful that he would speak. Gavin merely brushed past him and walked towards the office.

“I’ve made my decision,” Fowler began once Cain closed the door for privacy, “and we’re going through with the raid.” Cain closed his eyes in dismay, processing the information with a yellowed tint. His maturity exceeded him beyond his months of being alive, as was built into his coding. However, even androids could get petty, and Cain was absolutely no exception to this almost laughable rule.

“Captain Fowler, with all due respect, you’re making an irreversible terrible decision. If you would take a minute for me to explain how this idea is idiotic--” Cain was silenced by Fowler’s glare. He stood frozen, hand in front of him with his index finger barely upwards.

“Clarissa needs to be detained. To wait would cost more harm than good. Besides, didn’t Cyberlife create you to help with interrogations?” Fowler responded, eyes glued to the paperwork in his pristine hands. His reading glasses were slipped downwards on his nose, a clear sign that his health was decreasing.

“Cyberlife designed me to be more efficient than my predecessor, not to stand idly by whilst human error and lack of judgment affects a case.” Cain retorted. Gavin looked over Cain’s form, obviously enamored by his development. A year ago, Cain would’ve stayed quiet, maybe justify the captain’s choice. Gavin wanted to commend the android’s tough complexities but he forced his hands to remain tucked inside his jeans pockets.

Fowler clearly disliked the snark Cain had given him and ordered him to leave, said he still had a headache from his and Gavin’s fight. Cain claimed that Fowler was making a mistake by not waiting for further information to come forth then promptly left.

“Thanks, Fowler. I needed a win.” Gavin smiled weakly at the captain who waved him off.

“I believed your plan would dispel further sales of red ice from Clarissa,” Fowler’s phone buzzed methodically to which he took it and began to type on the keyboard with astonishingly fast clicks as if he was texting someone he cared about, “besides, my wife likes when I’m in a happier mood. She says fighting with you doesn’t do my personality justice.” Gavin was about to leave but halted his steps when Fowler told him that he must resolve his personal problems with Cain. The precinct couldn’t afford to lose such a valuable machine due to a poor mood caused directly by the detective.

Cain was in the break room having a conversation with Tina. It was abundantly clear that both were distressed, each for equally awful reasons. Gavin was busy speaking with the officers that would actively participate in the raid, Tina excluded. She was busy sulking over what Gavin had told her.

“I know he was just angry and I’m acting like such a girl,” Tina was scrolling through her social media account to preoccupy her mind, “but it hurts, okay? It feels like things are just moving past me nowadays and I’m not in control of anything.” Cain placed a hand on her shoulder, something that must have been earned from a human emotionally close to him.

“Firstly, having emotions is a reaction of chemicals that are not necessarily female,” Cain’s response made Tina giggle with a shuddered, broken breath, “and I understand. Deviancy isn’t an easy task, especially with the repercussions I have. I don’t want to tell Gavin yet. He might be angrier than he currently is. I don’t like the lines that form when he’s angry.” Tina perked her head upwards at that statement.

“What lines?” Tina wondered. Cain shrugged tiredly, focused on how his fingers tapped lightly on his forearm.

“Gavin’s scars stretch into longer lines when he expresses his negative emotions. I don’t like it because I know he hates them.” Cain answered. Tina replied that she hadn’t noticed that about him throughout their years of friendship then asked how he could have. The android said, with a face so human and disturbed, that Gavin had a pleasant face that he would always admire.

“Jesus Christ. Never heard an android this in love since Legislature Markus’ whole fiasco with Simon.” Tina was impressed despite Cain’s anxious movements that made it clear he was worried about his well-being. However, they both knew that in the likely event that Cain was to be imminently shut down, he would still have preferred it over staying emotionless for an eternity.

Gavin didn’t partake in the pairs’ conversation for he was too busy with his own unhealthy coping mechanism. Under the faulty disguise of finishing work outside of the office, Gavin, alone and miraculously breathing, sold his car for a motorcycle substitute in a stint of incomprehensible loneliness and rage. He then decided to ride it until he had left central Detroit, to the outskirts where only diners and anti-android gas stations were. It was a rather depressing and idiotic plan but Gavin hadn’t known what else to do.

He parked his vehicle outside of a particular diner, slowly unoccupied due to the receding rush hour of the morning. He felt sixteen again, with the same consuming guilt that lingered in the pit of his intestine. The door opened with a small ring of silver bells which alerted the establishment’s owners. Patricia came to him first, a menu kept securely in her hands.

“Gavin? Don’t you have work?” Patricia questioned, obviously confused. Gavin nodded and wiped his cheeks which were watered with tears he hadn’t realized he had cried. The woman gave an understanding and concerned expression, then stepped closer towards Gavin and rested a hand on the flat of his back. She told him to sit down in an empty booth of his choice and she would speak with him shortly. Gavin mumbled his gratitude and trudged towards the same booth he had seated himself in a few weeks ago. It was his favourite spot because it had an adjoined window that displayed all of Detroit, and from an outside perspective, the city seemed so small and underwhelming.

He waited until Patricia came back, two mugs of coffee in her petite hands. Her apron was thrown over her left shoulder, the accumulated grease had stained the tops of her used floral dress. She had survived much worse, so she didn’t seem to care. She handed Gavin a cup of warmed coffee and asked what was wrong.

“I feel suffocated in the precinct, Patty. It’s like I can’t get over myself for two seconds to talk with Cain.” Gavin rushed and sipped his beverage. Patricia thought aloud and stated that she presumed the two were on relatively good terms the last time she talked with Cain. Gavin explained the current situation that caused Patricia to shake her head grimly at the circumstances.

“Gavin, that sounds awful. But surely you can understand where everyone is coming from?” Patricia was an amazing woman; she had maternal instincts and confidence that shone onto those she talked with, helping them resolve their problems without the need for arguments. Gavin wondered how different his life would be had she been his mother.

“I do. Honestly. It’s just, I don’t know. If Cain hates me then he’ll restart his memory and stay alive. Maybe then another death of someone I care about won’t be on my hands.” Gavin shuddered out, covering his face in a pathetic attempt to hide his hurt expression. Patricia kindly removed his hands and claimed it was okay to cry in front of her.

“Gavin, to live a life surrounded by hatred is a fate nobody should endure, not even an android,” Patricia sighed, “I haven’t met this Hank you keep referring to, nor Connor, but I assure you that what they’re saying is true. Please, I know it’s going to hurt you deeply, but you have to speak with Cain. “ Gavin realized then that he couldn’t ignore his sentiments for any longer. Cain had boughten him fries, checked on his cats, and even took a liking to calling him less formal names. It occurred to the detective that his plan was born out of fear, not love. The two emotions were not interchangeable.

Perhaps, Gavin would finally have a healthy romantic relationship in his life that could help ease his insecurities and issues just a little more. He sarcastically told Patricia that he didn’t need to waste so much gasoline driving all the way to her diner since he could have realized this earlier. Patricia giggled at the comment and told Gavin the coffee was on the house.

He rode back to the precinct and approached Cain, only to be told that the android was busy preparing for the raid and that he didn’t have the necessary time to talk. Gavin suddenly knew that he was too late.

  
It was a cold night when the raid was supposed to successfully take place. The air was brisk and smelled of the leaves that clung onto nearby trees. They fluttered in the wind, almost free yet not quite. Gavin was equipped with a gun securely in the waistline of his jeans. It was covered with the hem of his shirt. Cain stood beside him, his LED changing rapidly from blue to yellow in nervousness. Gavin wanted to say sorry but he knew that now wasn’t the proper time for a heartwarming apology; officers were swarming the area in an uneasy readiness and there was an unsaid consensus that someone would die or get severely injured.

“Remember guys, just say the code when you want to start the raid,” Hank stated to the partners, “and make sure Clarissa and her Chloe don’t run away; they’re the reasons we’re here, after all.” He was obviously irritated that he had to stay at work longer than he would have liked for such a tense reason though his RK800 was there to soothe him using an algorithm, primarily of Sumo’s soft fur and older references, that was accumulated over the year that they had spent together.

“Of course, Lieutenant. Gavin and I will make certain that she doesn’t escape.” Cain responded, grateful that nobody had pointed out that he had used the detective’s first name. It was more efficient than stating Gavin’s formal title. Part of Cain knew that he simply enjoyed hearing the name, a simplistic name that was commonly unique to his partner. Maybe there wasn’t a better reason than that.

“All right, let’s just be done with this. Raid always give me the creeps. In the academy, we were told that most police officers get injured during them.” Gavin stated, prolonging the inevitable. Cain peered over at him, the slight drop of his eyelids signifying he was also worried.

“Do not worry, approximately 0.2 percent of officers in Detroit died during raids in the last nine years.” Cain reassured Gavin because there was no better feeling than watching the detective give a fatigued smile towards him. Gavin opened his mouth, eyes reflecting the broken mirrors of the sky, mind racing as he thought of the perfect words to string together in a feeble sentence. Instead, he barely stuttered out two words.

“Good luck.” Gavin regretted speaking until Cain repeated the term in an uncharacteristic manner. He whispered that they could talk later if Gavin desired since he had several questions that needed answers. Gavin felt distrustful because nobody was this forgiving to him without having a selfishly personal agenda.

Gavin stepped forward first. It was as if the world had paused momentarily for him. His ears were rattled by the sound of his own heartbeat; alive and fragile. He took a deep breath and proceeded, the secure figure of Cain walked by his side.

Clarissa was oblivious for the faintest second and asked how much red ice the duo needed. Gavin stated the usual, eyes wandered across the room to find every possible exit, the main one being the half-opened garage door that led outside. It was rusted due to not many trucks coming inside the club for deliveries anymore. Bloodhound looked at Gavin. Her eyes pierced him as she questioned why he appeared so nervous; blood temperature and sweating were the obvious signs.

“I’m not. Maybe you’re just paranoid?” Bloodhound stepped forward at that, teeth snarled as he prepared to attack. Clarissa seemed to not notice, or perhaps she did and didn’t want to intervene. Nonetheless, Bloodhound had clasped a hand around Gavin’s forearm, nails digging into his skin with a white marking.

“Maybe I have reason to be, Shepard,” Bloodhound gave out a noise similar to that of a rabid animal, “or should we start calling you, Gavin?” Gavin gulped at that, throat moving ever so slightly.

“What’re you talking about?” Gavin muttered out, only for Bloodhound to clasp tighter. She explained that their ST300 wasn’t deaf. Gavin heard the lightest snap and let out a scream as a Bloodhound had cracked his index finger due to her shifted pressure.

“Fuck it,” Cain whispered, the word definitely learned from Gavin, and suddenly shouted into his wire, “Michigan Blaire!” The group looked towards the android as he lunged towards Bloodhound, effectively starting the raid.

Helicopters roared overhead and the club was stormed with officers. Clarissa glanced over at Gavin and grabbed a key from her pocket. She rushed towards Gavin and plunged the key into his shoulder which caused him to push her backward. She fell to the floor with a clatter and forced herself upwards using the nearby repair table for Tracis. She shoved a TR400 model towards Gavin and promptly tried to run for the garage door. Gavin pushed past the TR400 model, who growled at the inconvenience, and chased after Clarissa.

“You bastard!” Bloodhound shouted, a large gash torn in her cheek. The thirium from the wound dripped onto Cain, who seemed damaged as well, with a long cut that stretched across the left of his jaw. He was clearly struggling as Bloodhound reacted for his thirium pump regulator, pinned by the TR400. Gavin didn’t hesitate when he made his decision.

“I’ve got you, Cain!” Gavin yelled and promptly withdrew his gun from his waistband, a bullet lodging itself within the TR400, who fell backward. Gavin quickly shot Bloodhound’s leg but was disarmed by the wounded android immediately afterward. She was prepared to shoot the scarred detective but her shot was impaired due to the officers that barged into the room, Tina at the frontline with a protective Kevlar vest she had equipped.

Bloodhound knew she wasn’t able to escape. She decided to surrender, but not before she discharged the gun several times. Tina fell down with a pained yell, her kneecaps bloodied and buckled. She whimpered on the ground as she collided with it. Gavin raced towards her, leaving Cain with the responsibility of arresting Bloodhound, who was screaming chaotic words.

Gavin reached out with a shaken hand as he watched Tina’s eyelid slowly fall downwards. He cupped her face and rested her head on his lap, demanding that someone call an ambulance. He forced back a sob when Tina mumbled how she felt exhausted and scared. He told Tina that everything would be okay, a tactic that the dying officer had used on Gavin numerous times in the academy.

“Gavin, I can’t feel anything down there.” Tina coughed, confusion washed over her like a tidal wave of fear. Gavin clutched her tighter, the Chinese woman returning the embrace as she buried her tearful face in his sleeve. An officer had knelt down beside the two and informed that Tina needed to be driven to the nearest hospital for the convenience of time.

Gavin used the adrenaline and strength he had and forced himself to ignore Tina’s pleads as he carried her to Hank’s unlocked vehicle. He gently placed her in the passenger seat beside him and stated how Hank would hate him later. He took the hidden keys in the glove box and started the engine. A hand was steering the van nervously whilst another was clasped to Tina's smaller one.

“C’mon Tina, stay awake! I’m goin’ to kill you if you die now!” Gavin wasn’t aware of what he was saying, words sounded strange and otherworldly as his mind rushed faster than the van. Tina sighed, hand clutched over a kneecap to prolong the blood loss.

“Don’t worry, Reed. I still haven’t punched your guts for what you said about my relationship.” Tina gave out a wheezed laugh.

“Tina, I swear that if you fight this, I’ll let you punch much more than my guts.” Gavin breathed, his vision becoming blurry. Tina claimed in the silence of the disaster that she accepted his apology, her tone one that told Gavin that they would remain friends until the nearing bitter end. Tina didn’t deserve to go so soon. Gavin didn’t deserve to go to another one of his loved one’s funerals. In the van of the pitiful people, Gavin wondered if it was the end for the woman in the passenger seat.

Instead, Gavin’s luck finally acted. The hospital was seen in the distance, growing larger as he drove closer to it. He let out a sigh of relief and stopped the car in a haste. He lifted Tina out of the car and trudged towards the automatic doors. He basked in the warmth of the hospital, where an assistant had noticed his troubles and called out for a doctor. A horde of android attendees took Tina away from Gavin’s arms, spewing orders as they placed her on a stretcher.

Gavin observed Tina vanish down the corridor. His heartbeat was erratic and possible outcomes riddled themselves in his brain. Nothing was in his control and he felt powerless because of it. He glanced over at the lobby where visitors were allowed to occupy seats and walked towards an empty chair. He requested a coffee from one of the nurses, who told him they would bring it to him shortly.

He slouched into the chair and listened to the lightbulb above as it flickered and buzzed. It was brighter than the moon and the chair was more uncomfortable than a pullout couch. Gavin still sat there with a nervousness that only dispersed once he slept.

And for a second, he truly believed that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have supported the first chapter! If you would like to continue your gracious encouragement, please leave a kudos, bookmark, subscription and/or comment! Also, share this story with your friends if you enjoyed it!


End file.
